Where Do We Stand?
by leafsubsidestoleaf
Summary: When Scarlett Tucker and her family move back to Tulsa after her mom's death, will she remember everyone from ten years ago? She remembers a few things about Tulsa though. The weather and a group of young boys just trying to be tough. What happens when they remember her and she starts hanging out with them? Will it be like when they were kids? or will it be completely different?
1. Where Do We Stand? Information

Hello fellow Outsider fans! Alrighty, well I'm Kayla : ). I decided to write an Outsider fanfic and put it here on . I also will be posting it on Watt pad just so more people can read it. If you want to read it on wattpad, it is the same title and same story. My username on both Wattpad and here is "leafsubsidestoleaf". I wanted to do a little back story on "Where Do We Stand?" before you start reading. So this isn't a chapter. It's about what the characters are like, I won't be explaining the already existing characters. Also, DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Outsiders or anything of S.E. Hinton. I also do not use any of the songs I use in the chapters. I simply use them to get the reader to read with the lyrics of a fitting song. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HINTON AND THE SONGWRITERS/SINGERS OF THE SONGS.

This is before everything that happens in the book. Also no character will die in this book.

I will bring in some fictional characters so some of the characters might not be in the original book.

I will use celebrities on people in this book. Not necessarily their personalities, but to give an idea of what the characters look like. If you want to think of someone in your mind, that's perfectly fine. But, this is who I picture as each character:

Scarlett Tucker - Brooke Hyland (Dance Moms)

Bridget Tucker - Bridgit Mendler (Good Luck Charlie)

Travis Tucker - Alexander Ludwig (The Hunger Games)

Dad - Matt Damon (The Bourne Legacy)

Mom - Kristin Davis (Sex in the City)

Lori Edwards - Shailene Woodley (Secrets of an American Teenager)

The main character is a girl named Scarlett tucker. She's headstrong, independent, courageous, and hopeful. She hated her mother and didn't even cry at the funeral (the mom of the Tucker's died. Her death is explained in the second chapter. Im not gonna spoil it.) She just turned 14. She's very petite. Only 5'2. Dark brown hair. Lower class.

Her sister is Bridget. She had a love/hate relationship with her mom. She's bold, caring, free spirited, adventourous, and protective of her siblings. She's 19, anout 5'5-5'7. She's blonde.

Travis is Bridget and Scarlett's brother. He hates everything after his mother's death. He plays football and baseball. He's a hard worker, usually angry, misses his mother, slightly protective. He's 17 and very attractive.

Lori Edwards is a character introduced not early in the story. She befriends Scarlett. She's 17. She's a middle class cheerleader. She's peppy, beautiful, amiable, and quite funny.

This story starts in January.

The main greaser boys in this are Dally, Soda, and Johnny. But all of the greasers will be in the story.

The book starts out with the Tuckers moving back to Tulsa.

There will be language. There will be violence. And it some chapters, there will be sex. But I won't be sexually explicit.

Please read this. I promise it will get better by time. Any questions, just message me. I'll try to answer them as much as I could. I won't be giving away too many spoilers though.


	2. Chapter 1: Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Phil Phillip's "Home". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx **___

Chapter 1: Home

_Hold on, to me as we go._

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road._

_And although this wave is stringing us along._

_Just know you're not alone,_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home._

I didn't want to go back to Tulsa. But I didn't want to stay in Oklahoma City. I left Tulsa when I was four, and didn't look back. But because I was so little, I guess I really didn't get an opinion.

I didn't remember Tulsa that much. I just remembered a few people and the weather. The people I remembered were neighbors. There was a family of five that was close to mine. I didn't think about them too much, but I remembered them. Mainly because the boy who was my age always tried to make me play tag with him and his brothers.

I looked at the two people in the front seat of our car. Even though they were my dad and sister, they felt like strangers. Ever since my mom died, everything felt...distant. I turned my head and looked at my brother. I think he took mom's death the hardest. He just hated everything and everyone. Travis and I always tossed the football around and went to games together. He would even let me tag along to his high school parties. But after mom died, that all stopped. He hated me. But it wasn't just me. It was everyone.

I fixated on my sister again. Bridget was nineteen, almost twenty. She didn't have to come back to Tulsa with us. She wanted too. She was doing fine in Oklahoma City. She had a job, friends, her own home, and a boyfriend. I don't understand why she gave all that up. She thinks she's gonna help with bills, but she's going to end up as just another mouth to feed and another free loader living under my dad's roof.

My dad. He was the reason we're moving back. He lost his job after mom died, and the job he did in Tulsa offered him a job back. He took it and now we're driving down a freeway to Tulsa.

I started thinking something I often thought. Everyone had a hard time about mom's death, except for me. Even though she was my mother, I was relived. She was a ticking time bomb. It wasn't that I hated my mother, but I just didn't like her. And her actions didn't exactly help. She was an alcoholic. I flashed back to the times when Bridget begged her to get help. Bridget was only fourteen when she begged my mom. No fourteen year old should have to deal with that. Maybe that's why I was relieved. I was fourteen now and I remembered seeing Bridget at fourteen and she was a mess. I think that was when Bridget realized how bad our mom actually was.

I felt bad that I wasn't as upset as everyone else though. But I just didn't love her. The few times my mom said "I love you" to me, I hated saying "I love you, too" back just because it wasn't true.

"Almost there guys. Excited to get back to Tulsa?" My dad asked, breaking my thoughts.

"No," Travis said as he exhaled. "There's no reason to be."

"Aw, come on, Travis. Don't be like that. You loved Tulsa when you were younger," Bridget argued.

My dad noticed the tension between my siblings and asked me. "What about you, Scarlett? Excited?"

"Sure."

"You've gotta be excited to see your boyfriend!" Bridget jumped in.

"My what? I've never had a boyfriend, Bridget…"

"The little boy who always asked you to play tag always thought he was your boyfriend. Don't tell me you don't remember him. What was his name?"

"Pony." I answered. He was never my boyfriend, but Bridget was right. He sure thought he was.

"Good! You do remember him! He's probably some JD now," Bridget laughed. "He had the two cute brothers, too. Soda and …" She was thinking hard. "Darry!"

After she said JD, I stopped paying attention. I looked out the window and realized there was no turning back now. We were driving through the streets of Tulsa. I remembered a few of the diners. We passed a fight between two boys. That was something I forgot about Tulsa. The fights.

A few streets later, we pulled into a beat down neighborhood. I was shocked. We were moving into the same house we lived in ten years ago. I looked next door and sure enough, there was the boy who always wanted to play tag. He had gotten cuter.

I quickly pulled my dark hair into a ponytail and pulled down my plaid skirt and leaped out of the car.

"Is that him?" Bridget asked loud enough for him to turn to us. She realized the look I was giving her and whispered, "Let's go say hi." I didn't like Bridget at times, but I like that she doesn't care what people say and her boldness.

Before I could say no, she was dragging me over to the boy. He was playing football with another boy who looked familiar. He just looked kind of confused.

"Remember us?" Bridget asked with a smile. He studied her then studied me. It looked like he was watching a ping-pong match the way he turned from me to my sister. His studying got interrupted by an attractive older boy who stepped outside.

"Well if it isn't little Scarlett Tucker!" Pony suddenly looked like a light bulb went off. "Scarlett?" he whispered to himself. "Well thanks for remembering me, guys," Bridget said. "No, I remember you. How could I forget Bridget Tucker?" the attractive boy said.

"By the way, if one of you's don't remember me, I'm Soda. And this is Pony. And over there is-" "Johnny Cade!" I finished for him. How could I forget Johnny? He and I were pretty close when we were little.

"Hey girls! Wanna help carry your shit to the house?" Travis shouted from across the yard. As we started walking over, the three boys stopped us. "Let us," Soda stated. Bridget and I didn't feel like protesting and let them go ahead.

Bridget looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Well, maybe you'll have a few friends going into school." Back in Oklahoma City, I didn't have any friends. At lunch, I ate all by myself. I never understood why money should matter between people.

"Maybe."

_Settle down, it'll all be clear._

_Don't pay no mind to the demons,_

_They fill you with fear._

_The trouble it might drag you down._

_If you get lost, you can always be found._

After Pony, Soda, and Johnny helped us get settled into our house, they asked if we wanted to come hang out. Bridget said no because she wanted to get everything in order and after she said no, Soda looked so sad that I had to say yes. I didn't exactly know how this evening was going to go. I had a feeling that I would just be sitting there, in a living room I had never been in, or at least don't remember being in, while people talked. I also had a feeling that I wouldn't remember anything they brought up.

I let my hair loose from the ponytail and threw on a different shirt. I checked myself in the mirror and left my new house. Pony was waiting outside with Johnny. I was relieved because I kept thinking about how awkward it would have been to walk up to their porch and knock on the door and enter a room of unfamiliar people by myself.

"So do you honestly remember us?" Johnny asked. "I remember things about you. Like I remembered that Pony always wanted me to play tag. And I remembered you convincing me to eat dirt when I was four," I answered him.

"I did do that, didn't I?" Johnny chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"It's all good. Didn't do no harm."

We walked up the steps into the Curtis' home. We were the only ones there. "I thought you said that there would be other people here, Pony." "I thought there would be. Darry's probably in the back."

"Where are your parents?"

The whole room felt to just sadden. I realized I shouldn't have asked that question immediately after I asked it.

"They died a while back."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

He opened his mouth to say something, but a muscular figure entered the room. "Scarlett? Scarlett Tucker?" I realized this was going to happen more than once tonight. "Yep. Darry, right?" He nodded and grinned. "Man, are y'all living here again?"

"Yeah, same house and everything."

"You got a brother and sister right?" he asked as he sat in a recliner.

We talked for a little bit when Soda and another boy came in. "Hey Steve, you remember that little girl Scarlett Tucker?" Soda asked before Steve got a chance to see me. "Yeah, why?" Soda unblocked me and I just waved at Steve. I didn't really remember Steve. I just remembered that him and Soda were buddies. He hugged me and asked me how things were before getting a beer and sitting down on the couch.

"Anyone got a smoke?" I asked. Soda and Darry shrugged and looked at Pony. Pony handed me a cigarette and lit it for me when a guy with side burns walked in. "Did y'all know the Tuckers are back? I just saw Britney while walking over."

"It's Bridget, not Britney," I said and he turned around and saw me. "SCARLETT TUCKER. You got older. How the hell are ya?" I said how I was again and he just grinned like a Cheshire cat. After I said how I was I looked at him and desperately tried to remember his name.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

I shrugged, "I probably do, and I'm just lost on what your name is."

"It's okay, I don't remember a lot from ten years ago either. I'm Two-Bit Mathews."

"If you don't remember a lot, how do you remember me?"

"I taught you how to throw a football. And our moms used to be friends."

I took a puff from my cigarette. I hated when people brought up my mom. I had been there for about thirty minutes before a toe headed boy walked in. The moment I saw him, I remembered everything. I remembered him chasing me with a stick after Johnny convinced me to play war with him and a few other boys, I remembered him pulling my hair, I remembered him having a crush on Bridget like Pony had a crush on me, I remembered him always raising hell.

He started cussing about some gang. He was going on and on until he realized me sitting next to Johnny and Pony. He looked at me for a few seconds then scoffed. "Fucking Scarlett Tucker. You moved back up here?" I didn't get how everyone remembered me, but I couldn't remember them. I nodded and he smiled. "Do you even remember me?" he asked, pulling out a cigarette. "How the hell could I forget about you, Dallas Winston? You wanna go flirt with my sister? I never forgot that."

He laughed at the fact that she was trying to act tough. "Why the hell would I do that when I could flirt with you. You got cuter _and_ older, Scar. Maybe I should pay more attention to you now." I started blushing and looked at my hands. Even though Dallas always annoyed me, I was thankful for the fact that he didn't ask me how I was.

"Alright, I think I better go. See you tomorrow, guys. Well, maybe."

"I'll walk you home," Dally said.

"You really don't have to."

"Oh no, but I want to, princess."

I started walking to the door with Dally on my tail. I didn't understand why he was doing all this. He probably just wanted to see Bridget. "What are you doing, Dallas?"

"Being a gentleman and walking you home." I rolled my eyes at his answer while walking as fast as I could. "Hey, and I wasn't kidding when I said you got cuter, Scar."

"You're the only person who calls me Scar but my mom."

"Is that a bad thing." We were now just standing on the driveway.

"No, but it reminds me of my mom. She died and that's kind of why we're back here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't like my mom."

"Do you like me?" He asked cheekily. I started blushing. "Jesus, your cheeks get hot fast, princess."

We walked up the rest of the driveway in silence. When we got up to the steps, Dally broke the silence. "See you around, kiddo." He kissed me on the forehead and walked away. I liked to think he would've kissed me on the lips if I was taller, but then I thought, why would I want him to kiss me on the lips? And, what the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 2: The Climb

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Miley Cyrus' "The Climb". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx **___

Chapter 2: The Climb

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shakin'_

I went inside and everyone had gone to bed. It wasn't that late, but I guess everyone had had a long day. I was sharing a room with Bridget so when I walked into my bedroom I tried to be as quiet as I could. Apparently, not quiet enough.

"Hey, have fun tonight?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, I guess. I remembered more people than I thought," I answered.

"Was that Pony kissing you on the forehead tonight?"

"You saw that?!" I asked. I was beyond embarrassed. My sister did this back in Oklahoma City, too. She kind of took up the role of mom because mom was never there. She always tried to protect me and hover over me like a hawk.

"Yeah…never mind that, was it Pony?" She asked nudging me in the ribs.

"No. Do you remember that kid Dallas? Dallas Winston?"

"What? He always had a crush on me," she argued.

"Well, I guess he's moved on," I scoffed.

We talked about Dallas some more and she was beyond shocked that it was him who kissed me on the forehead. She made it sound like so much more than just a kiss on the forehead, though.

After talking about Dallas for about an hour, we finally went to sleep. Well, Bridget did. I kept thinking to myself. Bridget seemed jealous. I have no idea why though. I mean he had a crush on her ten years ago. We all moved on. Or I thought we did. I guess she was jealous because her little sister got something she didn't.

I looked at Bridget while she was sleeping. She wasn't breath taking beautiful, but she was very pretty. She looked like my dad. So did Travis. I, however, looked like my mom. Bridget sort of had my mom's eyes, but that was it.

When we woke up Soda and Pony were in our house. They were making breakfast and my dad was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Travis was in his room.

"What are you two doing?" I asked. I was kind of happy to see them, because I could use two friends.

"We came over to make breakfast, because y'all are probably tired from yesterday," Soda answered.

"Well that's nice of you two. What are you boys doing today?" Bridget asked.

"Well I gotta go to work pretty soon, but I don't know about Pony," Soda said while flipping pancakes in the air.

"So, Pony, wanna show us around town?" Bridget asked nudging me.

"Um, sure. Sounds better than sitting at home being bored. Can I bring some of the guys along?"

"No problem. Travis make an appearance this morning?" Bridget asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. He took some eggs and went back in his room," Dad said from the couch. I didn't even know he was paying attention to our conversation. I decided to go see Travis. Me and him hadn't had a conversation in months. I missed him. As I walked down the hall I changed my mind, but kept walking. I inhaled then knocked on the door.

"Go away," he yelled. Oh no, I was not giving up that easy. I opened the door and he just rolled his eyes.

"Travis…"

"I don't wanna talk."

"Good, cause I don't wanna listen to you. I'll do the talking," he rolled his eyes again but I had gotten used to him acting this way. "Travis, why are you actin' so sour all the time? I know mom died, but Bridget and I are getting along fine."

"I was the closest to her. You didn't even cry at the funeral!"

"You saw her differently than me."

"She might of liked the bottle too much, but she wasn't half as bad as you think she was."

"Did you watch Bridget beg her to stop? Did you read the note she wrote me? Did you see how she treated dad? Did you see how she treated _everybody_ but _you_?" I was shouting now and I was well aware that Pony, Dad, Soda, and Bridget could hear.

"Shut the fuck up Scarlett. I swear to god, if you don't shut your damn mouth…"

"What are you gonna do, Travis? Beat up your baby sister?"

"I might just do that!" Even though I couldn't see Bridget, I knew that she probably cringed at that remark.

"If you ever lay a hand on me, your gonna get shit from Bridget for the rest of your life!"

"I already do. Now get the hell out of here."

I wouldn't budge. After about twenty seconds he pushed me into his desk causing me to knock over his lamp and some car magazines. I started blubbering and ran out of the room. Bridget was at the end of the hallway. She tried to stop and hold me, but I just pushed her aside. "Sorry, but I'm not eating breakfast today," I croaked out to the two brothers as I ran out. I saw my dad get up from the couch in the corner of my eye, but I just kept running of the house.

I had no idea where I was going. I didn't even realize I was running until I was out of breath. When Travis pushed me into his desk it didn't hurt that bad, but the fact that it actually happened hurt. I took off into a park and laid down by some secluded bushes by a hill.

I sobbed quietly to myself until I heard a boy mutter under his breath walking toward me. I looked at the boy and realized it was Johnny.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat next to me. He noticed I was crying and put an arm over me. "Shoot, you must be freezing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… no. I'm not. I got in a fight with my brother. And it kinda got…physical. He's never gone that far. Ever since mom died, he's been acting different, but I never expected it to go this far," I tried to say as non-shakily as possible while crying into his shoulder.

"I know how that feels. My old man and mother get physical with me all the time. You remember my parents?"

I thought for a second and I remember his mom and mine going out and getting wasted. "Slightly."

"Bunch a drunks. Can I ask you something Scarlett? It's okay if you don't wanna answer it, but I just kinda wanna ask…"

"Go ahead," I said under my breath.

"How'd your mom die?"

That was one heck of a question. I sighed trying to gather my words. "Well, she was an alcoholic and kind of a ticking time bomb. I even started preparing myself for her dying. She always got really boozed up and started fights. And she, she um, overdosed. On purpose. Before she did it, she wrote me, my sister, my brother, and my dad a letter. We didn't find them for a long time. It wasn't until we started getting ready to move that we found them. And mine wasn't that heartfelt…"

Johnny wiped away a tear from my wet cheek. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I'm kinda glad you did. It helps to talk about it."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"To be honest, I wanna go anywhere but home."

"The Curtis'?"

"Sure."

"No one's gonna be there but you, me, Pone, and maybe Two-Bit."

"I don't care. Anywhere without Travis sounds okay to me."

He nodded and we got up. I liked talking to Johnny. Even though I didn't know him and Pony all that well, it seemed like it would be easier to talk to Johnny about this stuff than Ponyboy. I guess it's because Johnny deals with alcoholic mothers, too.

We got to their house right when Soda was walking out to go to work. He saw me and looked like a load just flew off his shoulders.

"Scarlett! There you are! Bridget and your dad was worried sick!"

"I don't really care, Soda."

"Bridget blew off the plans with Pony because she didn't think you'd be up to it. He's inside. He was a little worried too."

"What did Travis do after everything?"

"Absolutely nothing. Well, I'm off to work, if you get bored hanging out with my kid brother come down to the DX."

"I might just do that, Soda." We walked into the house as Soda drove to work. Darry had gone to work and so had Steve. The only guys there were Pony, Two-Bit, and Dally.

"What's your problem, princess?" Dally asked.

"I wouldn't talk about it I were you, Dal," Johnny said.

"No, it's fine. I just got in a little fight with my brother."

"It was more than a little fight, Scarlett. He pushed you into a table for crying out loud," Pony said while he flipped through a deck of cards.

"That fucker did what?" Dally asked angrily.

"It's nothing…" I protested.

"No, it is. Guys don't beat up on girls. Especially if that girl is his sister," Dally pointed out. "Damn pussy. He next door?"

"No. No you ain't starting nothin' with him," I choked.

"Maybe not today," Dally grumbled under his breath. I was done talking to him. I sat in the living room watching Two-Bit and Pony play cards with Johnny until Dally kicked my foot. "Wanna get outta here princess?"

I looked at the guys and nodded. I didn't know where we would be going but with an adventurous kid like Dally, it could be fun.

We got into a Dally's t-bird. "Wow, you got a nice car."

"Ain't mine. It's Buck's." I had no earthly idea of who Buck was but I just nodded.

"You hungry, princess?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast."

"Dingo it is."


	4. Chapter 3: Sparks Fly

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K : )**_

Chapter 3: Sparks Fly

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Dally and I pulled up to a small diner that looked rough. I didn't really care though because I was so hungry. I got out of the car and we walked in.

"Hey, I know this isn't too hot of a place but – "

"Dally, it's fine. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Okay, princess."

"Why do you call me that."

"Princess? Hell, you're all prissy and into girly shit."

"How do you know what I'm into?"

"Well are you a girl?"

"No, Dally, I'm a man," I said sarcastically in a mimicked man voice.

"Well all girls are into girly shit. What are you hungry for?"

"French fries." I was happy he changed the subject. Last night when I was laying awake in bed, all I could think was _"am I attracted to Dally?"_ I thought he was a little attracted to me, but I just couldn't decide my feelings. I had only known him again for less than 24 hours, but boy was he was stubborn. But he was also very good looking. I just didn't know.

"That it, daydreamer?"

"Nope. I also want a kid's cheeseburger."

"Kids? I know your short and all, but you ain't a kid. I'm just gonna get you the normal size."

"The kid's cheeseburger is cheaper."

"I don't care. You didn't eat breakfast and you only at one chip last night at Soda's. No kid's cheeseburger."

"_More stubborn than a donkey,_" I thought to myself.

The waitress came and Dally ordered me a normal cheeseburger and fries. I cursed him in my mind, but let it go. When the waitress left we just sat there in silence. Dally exhaled than started a conversation I did not want to have.

"So, your brother, Travis…has he beaten on you before?"

"No. Never," I replied sounding casual.

"If he ever does again, I'm gonna do something about it whether you like it or not."

"He won't."

"You don't know that! Name one good reason for him to give you that bruise," he argued as he pointed to my shoulder where Travis pushed me. I guess he pushed me a little harder than I thought.

"My mom…"

"Your mom tell him to do that?"

"She would've if she was still alive!"

Dally and I noticed people looking over us and he motioned me to lean in closer. "I'm just, I don't want you to get hurt." He leaned back into the booth drinking his Pepsi. The chime on the diner entrance chimed and Dally looked over to see who it was. "Fuck. Get ready to meet a jackass, Scar."

"Well, well, well. Fancy meetin' you here Winston."

"Fuck off, Tim."

"I wanna meet your new girl." My cheeks blushed a bright red at the guy's remark. "Well, little missy, I'm Tim Shepard. You are?"

I looked at Dally who was just looking at his lap and shaking his head. "I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Tucker. Nice to meet ya."

"Say, how old are you, Scarlett?"

"Fourteen."

"Little young for ya, Dally."

"Little young for you, too."

"No, sir. Not me. Curly," he looked back at me. "My brother's your age and I'm sure y'all will get along fine when school starts back up. With all those damn socs, your gonna need a friend. You going to Will Rogers?"

"Yeah. Is it hard or something?" They both started laughing. Dally looked at me with slight compassion in his eyes, "Shoot kid, if you got money and madras, it's as easy as pie. But us hoods, high school is hell. That's why I dropped out after my first week of high school."

"Then how come Soda, Johnny, Pony, and those two other ones go?" They laughed at that, too. "Well, Scar, Soda and Johnny are drop outs. Two-bit goes for kicks. Hell, Steve and Pony are the only ones who go for the actual main purpose."

I let my shoulders droop. I was kind of looking forward to school knowing that I'd have six friends. Now it's only three. "Don't worry though. People find out the crowd you hang out with, I don't think they'll pick on you as much."

"Or all the better reason to fuck with her," Tim added.

"Why the hell would you say that to her, Shepard? She's probably scared as hell to start a new school. Scar, don't you worry. Steve and Two-Bit won't let anyone lay a hand on you. Can't say much for Pony. Hell, Pony's about as big as you, princess."

"I'll tell Curly to watch over you, too."

"Not too much. If that kid's anything like you were when you were fourteen, Scarlett better keep a thing of pepper spray with her."

"Can't argue that, Winston. Nice meetin' you Scarlett. See you guys around," Tim said before walking out.

Dally watched him walk out. "Fuckin' bastard. Sorry about him, Scar." Our food came and we didn't really talk while eating. As I ate I listed the things I liked about Dally and things I didn't.

The things I did like were his eyes, coolness, how he could be a gentleman if he wanted to be, his lips, his beat up cowboy boots, and the way he didn't treat me like a fourteen year old girl.

The things I didn't like were his stubbornness and he cussed a little too much for my liking, but I could get over that. I was in the middle of eating a fry when I realized he was watching me. "What?" I asked with a mouth full of fry.

"You think a lot, don't you?"

"I guess."

He went back to his food and I went back to my thoughts. The good things outnumbered the bad. I guess I did like him.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

"Hey, Dal?"

"Hmm?" he asked while munching on his burger.

"You know how last night, you asked me if I liked you?"

He didn't say anything but furrow his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Well, do you like me?" I asked grinning like a fool.

"I don't know quite yet, princess."

"What do y'all do for fun out here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um, I go to parties."

"Oh…" I turned my head and looked around the diner when something hit me. "You know what. I totally forgot, but my sister's birthday is in a couple of days and we're having a get together at the house. You and the guys wanna come?"

"Definitely of Travis is gonna be there," he replied with a smirk. I kicked him under the table, but he just laughed. "You done? I wanna get out of here," he continued.

"Yeah, let's go." As we walked out he threw his arm around me and I couldn't help but smile. Dally probably wasn't the best thing for me or the guy I should be liking, but I had a feeling that he kind of cared about me, and I liked that feeling.


	5. Chapter 4: We Are Young

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or fun.'s "We Are Young". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K : )**_

Chapter 4: We Are Young

_Now I know that I'm not__  
All that you got__  
I guess that I, I just thought_

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

It was the night of Bridget's 20th birthday party and after tonight, there would be four days left of winter break. In five days, I'd be going to high school again. Yippee.

Money was really tight, but Travis, my dad, and I did what we could to get Bridget presents. I got her a mini skirt. Travis got her some toy where two balls would collide on a string. My dad got her an album of The Beach Boys.

Travis and I were not on good terms at all. I tried to avoid him at all costs. If he was home, I would leave. Whenever we did see each other, he just gave me death glares.

I was slightly worried at the fact that him and Dally would be in the same room tonight. There would be quite a few people there, but I had a feeling something would happen tonight.

I was trying to decide on my outfit tonight. As silly as it sounds, I tried to look good for Dally. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything, but I did like him, so I thought I should look my best. I was in Bridget and I's room, trying to pick out an outfit. Bridget was cleaning everything in the house. Her friends from Oklahoma City were coming to see her, so she wanted everything to be perfect. I collapsed onto the bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, you got a visitor. Can he come in here?"

"Sure."

I had no idea who to expect. I was still lying on the bed. I was half way expecting Pony or Johnny. I would've expected Soda, but he was at work. "Hey, princess. You've got one hell of a lenient dad. Does he remember me? I don't think there's any dad in Tulsa who's let me come to their daughter's room, if you know what I'm saying."

I laughed, "I know what you're saying. What are you doing here?"

"I got bored at the Curtis', so I thought I'd come see what you're doing, Scar."

"You know, next time just come through the window, so my dad won't have to lead you to my room."

He licked his lips. "I'll keep that in mind."

I suddenly realized I was in a slightly opened robe. I looked down at my clothing choice and mentally slapped myself. "Oh, shit. Sorry… guess I wasn't that decent."

"If this is you not decent, I'd like to see you when you were decent," he said seductively.

"Ew." We both turned to see Bridget in the doorway. I closed my robe as much as I could and felt my whole body's temperature rise. "Bridget?"

"The one and only. Don't be a pig, Dallas. Especially when it comes to my baby sister."

"She's not that much of a baby," Dally argued. I was happy he said that. Everyone in my family treated me like the baby and I hated it.

"Whatever. Don't ruin my party, Winston."

"I won't."

"Mmmhmm."

Bridget left the room and I still had no idea what to wear. Dally was walking around my room looking at pictures and some of the other little things we had. I was pawing though the drawers when he started talking.

"Scar? Can I tell you something you might not wanna hear?"

I wasn't looking at him but I nodded and he continued.

"You look exactly like your mother."

I turned and looked at him. He was staring down at a picture. I couldn't see the picture, but I knew the exact one it was. Bridget always loved this picture. It was in our house in Oklahoma City. Travis was about ten and he was sitting in a tree. Bridget was twelve and was standing by my dad. I was six years old. My mom was holding me on her hip. Our faces were so close, you could make every comparison very easily.

"I know."

He put the picture back down and continued snooping around. I finally decided on my blue dress with a black collar. I wasn't going to even wear shoes because all I was going to do is walk around the house.

"You look good," Dally said from across the room. I didn't like changing in front of him, but he already kinda saw me half naked when I was in my robe and I didn't think he was paying attention.

About an hour later, everyone was there. Old faces and new faces were mixed in my living room. Everyone was having a good time. Even though none of us were of legal age to drink, a few of Bridget's older friends brought a lot of booze. I didn't drink that much, but it sure was funny watching Two–Bit. Me and him weren't that close yet, but I had a feeling that being at school together, would change that. Same with Steve.

"Scarlett! Come here!" Two-Bit shouted from the kitchen table. I walked over and he just smiled. Soda and Steve were sitting next to him. Pony, Johnny, and Dally were watching from the counter.

"Yeah, Two–Bit?"

"Sit down."

"Yes?"

"Alright, well once upon a time, we made Pony drink, and it was pretty funny to watch . The guys and I were reminiscing about that, and we wanted to see if your reaction is funnier than Pony's. Soda bets that it is, but Stevie and I think you can't beat it. Up for it?" he said, passing a glass towards me.

Dally walked over with Johnny and pony on his tail. "I gotta see this. I'm bettin' on the princess over here," he said, rustling my hair. "What about you two? Pony, Johnny, you in?"

Johnny leaned against the pantry door. "Sure, I'll be Pony." Pony just kind of stood there. "Well, I can't bet for myself, so I guess Scarlett."

"Alright, the bets are a tie. Ready, Scarlett?" I checked to see if Bridget was watching. She wasn't so I wrapped my hand around the glass. "What do I have to do exactly?"

"Just chug it!" Two-Bit and Soda shouted in unison.

I took a deep breath and held the glass to my lips. I hesitated, but all the guys started cheering so I downed it. I took the glass from my mouth and Johnny said that I looked like I was about to pass out. The guys discussed it for a couple of minutes, but it was finally settled that Pony's reaction to alcohol was funnier. Oh well.

"Later we'll all do that together!" Two-Bit hollered as I got up and walked away. I was getting up to do something, but I forgot. I saw Darry just sitting on the couch watching everyone. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Having fun, Dar?"

"Yeah, it's – "

"Darry, me and you both know lying is wrong."

He shrugged. "Guess I feel outta place. The guys are all drinking, but I don't wanna have a hangover tomorrow at work. And I don't know anyone else. It was very nice of you to invite me, but I think I'm gonna go home."

"Stay here." He started protesting but I just shook my head. He finally agreed. I got up and looked for Bridget. I finally spotted here talking to a few old friends. I pulled her aside to talk to her.

"You still dating that carpenter?"

"Heck no!"

"Remember the oldest Curtis boy? Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think y'all would go good together. He's sitting on the couch bored as hell. Go talk to him?"

She looked over at the couch and nodded. She walked over and I watched them before Dally got a hold of me. "Time for round two, princess."

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

After round two of drinking I looked over to the couch. Darry and Bridget were laughing and flirting. I walked outside to smoke and found Soda sitting outside .

"Hey Scarlett! I was looking for you."

"By coming out and sitting by yourself?"

"I'm not that smart."

"Darry and Bridget are flirting up a storm."

Soda looked at me shocked. "No way."

"Yep. Why were you looking for me?" I asked as I sat down by him.

"Well this is gonna sound weird, but I like you. You're cute and you're funny. I'd like to know you a little more, but I like you, Scarlett."

"Soda…"

Soda cut me off and smashed his lips into mine. I didn't have any feelings for Soda at all. He seemed funny, and he was attractive, but I'd rather me and him be friends. But the kiss wasn't awful.

I pulled away when I heard someone behind us.

"The fuck?" I turned to see Dally. "What's going on between you two?"

"Dally, I – " I started.

He cut me off. "What did I tell you, Soda? Son of a bitch!" He swung a punch at Soda and hit him pretty hard on the jaw. "Thought you liked me, Scarlett. Guess you're just another tramp."

That remark hit me hard. I really liked Dally. And I probably just ruined all my chances with him. Dally walked in at the wrong time. He walked right into Travis.

"What do you think your doin' getting my sister all boozed up?"

"What do you think your doin' beating up your sister?" Dally retorted.

Travis swung the first punch, but Dally punched him within a second back. Everyone started watching. I was just horrified. Steve grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen. Him and Two-bit tried to distract me from the fight going on. Darry had to break it up. Travis limped back to his room and Dally ran out. I knew something would happen.

Shortly after the quarrel, everyone left. Bridget had already yelled at Travis and was cleaning up the living room. I was just lying on my bed unsure if I should cry or not. Steve and Two-Bit never left. Two-Bit probably would've left, but Steve was his ride home. Steve was lying next to me saying it was okay and that's just who Dally was. Two-Bit was just walking around the room much like Dally was earlier.

While I was lying down I drifted into sleep. About thirty minutes of my sleep I woke up half way to see Steve and Two-bit leaving. Before I fell asleep again, I thought to myself _"at least I have some friends."_


	6. Chapter 5: Start of Something New

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or High School Musical's "Start of Something New". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

_**(A/N): **_**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. I know this isn't too great of a chapter, but the next one is definitely one of my favorites! Also, thank you SO much for 139 views! And thank you for the two reviews, as well! It really means a lot! Hope you all are enjoying it! Please R&R!**

Chapter 5: Start of Something New (DALLY'S POV)

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

I spent the night at Buck's. When I woke up, I was happy that I got in a brawl with Travis. That kid had some nerve. Besides, Two-Bit was the one making her drink. Not me.

I walked out of Buck's. Standing on the street, I didn't know why, but my legs were dragging me to the Curtis'. I guess I wanted to finish what I started with Soda.

I walked into the house and Scar was there. It was her, Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny. Damn, no Soda. "Hey, Dally!" Two-Bit greeted me, "Last night, oh boy, did you feel like fighting. That Travis kid is all black and blue now."

"Well, he shouldn't have beaten up Scarlett," I stated. I turned to Scarlett who was just staring at her hands. "Hey, princess. I need to talk to you." I turned around and went back on the porch. She stepped outside a mere second after me.

"So, you and Soda?"

"No. Not me and Soda. He told me he had a bit of a crush on me then kissed me. Ain't nothing more to it."

"Look, I'm gonna ask you this, and your gonna give me an answer. An honest one, too."

"I don't have to answer anything."

"No, your gonna answer this." She rolled her eyes but I proceeded to my question. "You like me?"

She hesitated then crossed her arms. "I,I don't not like you…"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you kissin' Soda?"

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! I like you, Dally. Not Soda."

I liked making her angry. I laughed grimly, than changed the subject, "You know how that guy Tim said you were a little young for me?"

"Yeah?"

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Do you think that?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile.

"Well, what do you say. You ready for being Dally Winston's little lady?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

After our talk, we headed back inside. Two-Bit informed us that the screen door was open, and he heard everything we said. Johnny and Two-Bit seemed genuinely happy for me. Pony was just kind of shocked. I remembered him liking Scar when they were kids. I thought he was slightly jealous, but I didn't give a shit.

I left the Curtis' and headed towards the DX. When I got there, Steve was pumping gas and Soda was inside. He saw me comin' and didn't look happy. I went in and he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"Soda, you might like her, but now she's off limits. You dig?"

"Oh your prince like attitude swept her off of her feet?"

"Something like that."

"Whatever, I'll get over her."

"What's happening, boys?" Steve asked stepping into the store.

"Little Scarlett Tucker is datin' Dal," Soda answered. Steve's face dropped.

"What do you think your doin' Dally? You're gonna break that girl's heart!"

"Look, I ain't seeking y'all's approval."

"And I'm not lettin' you break Scarlett's heart!"

"Mind your own fucking business, Steve. You too, Soda."

Who the hell are they to tell me what to do and what not to do?


	7. Chapter 6: School Days

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Chuck Berry's "School Days". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

_**(A/N): **_** Here's a pretty long chapter. I really hope all of you like this one! This is one of my favorites! Please read and review, lovely readers!**

Chapter 6: School Days

_Up in the mornin' and out to school_

_The teacher is teachin' the Golden Rule_

_American history and practical math_

_You studyin' hard and hopin' to pass_

_Workin' your fingers right down to the bone_

_And the guy behind you won't leave you alone_

"Wake up!" yelled Bridget. I did not want to go to school. I was, however, happy to have a couple of friends. Bridget was trying to wake me and Travis. I got up pretty easily, but Travis was given Bridget a tough time.

In the few days me and Dally had been going together, Two-Bit let everyone know. He warned me that people at school would probably say stuff, but I didn't really care. I was happy.

Bridget and Darry had gone out to dinner once after the party, and they talk every now and then, but they aren't going to date.

I got up and got dressed. Steve volunteered to pick me up in the morning so I wouldn't have to ride with Travis, and I accepted. Me and him were still not on best terms. I was about to walk out of the room right when Bridget knocked on the door.

"Your ride's here. Pony's waiting for you out on the porch. Nervous?"

"Sorta. At least I got Pony."

"Yeah… you think I don't know about you and Dallas, don't you?"

I didn't reply.

"Darry told me. We're gonna talk about it later, but right now you gotta go to school. Have fun!"

I walked out and saw Pony waiting on me. "Hey, Scarlett! The guys are in the car."

"Hey Pone, we got any classes together?"

"I don't know, let me see your schedule."

I handed Pony my schedule and he studied it closely. I knew that I probably wouldn't because he's in advanced classes and I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"We have Algebra and English together. Science, too. I think you're gonna like science. The teacher's nice. Can't say the same about History."

"Who you got for history, Scarlett?" Two-Bit asked from the front seat.

"Richards." Steve and Two-Bit just laughed.

"Well, that sounds like a hell of a lot of fun," Two-Bit said sarcastically.

We pulled up to Will Rogers High School and I had no idea what to expect. I got out of the car and walked with the guys to the front. I had Geography first and absolutely no friends in the class. Great.

Pony walked me to the geography room and took off for some class of his. I walked in and I was one of the only people there. The teacher was an older peppy woman. When she realized I was the new girl, she ran up to me and introduced herself. "Take a seat wherever, sweetie. We don't have assigned seats. I headed toward a seat in the back corner when a kid with curly hair approached me.

"Oh, that's kinda my seat."

'Oh, sorry. The teacher said to sit anywhere…" I said scooting over to the next desk.

"You're new. What's your name?"

"Scarlett. Scarlett Tucker."

"Thought so. You're Dally's girl?"

"Yep."

"You met my brother at the Dingo. Tim Shepard. I'm Curly. Nice to meet you."

A light bulb went off in my head. I remembered Tim talking about his brother. "You too, Curly."

In the middle of class, Mrs. Beck assigned Curly to help me with the lesson because I was so lost. Curly kept trying to talk about other stuff and I didn't want to talk back. Bridget and my dad would kill me if I wasn't doing good in school.

"I'm trying to pay attention, Curly."

"Sure, sure."

"There a problem back there, Mr. Shepard?" Mrs. Beck asked.

"No ma'am. No problem at all. Just helping the new girl with the lesson."

After that he finally stopped talking to me and the bell rang. I walked out with Curly on my tail. "Where are you headed?"

"English. Pony already told me where it is, so you don't need to show me."

"I'm headed there too."

I saw Pony in the crowd and headed straight towards him with Curly following me. When Tim said he would watch over me, I didn't know he meant like this. When Pony realized he was with me, he got confused but continued going to the class room.

When we got into the class room, almost everyone was there. Mr. Syme, the English teacher, made me introduce myself and that was quite embarrassing. He realized I knew Pony and made me sit by him so he could help me of I needed it.

A few upper class kids gave me snobby looks. I guess I understand what Tim meant by "Or all the more reason to fuck with her." Maybe Dally being my boyfriend wouldn't be that beneficial as I thought.

After English, it was time for art. The art teacher was crazy, like Steve said. The art class was mixed with all grades. There was a lot of upper class people in the class. The only lower classers were me and another girl who seemed familiar, but not familiar enough. Knowing she wasn't rich, I sat at a table with her. She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"You new?"

"Yeah, just moved here."

"Well, I'm Evie. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Scarlett."

"Well, shit. I knew you looked familiar. I'm datin' Steve Randle."

"That's where I know you from!"

"Yeah. Your datin' Dally right?"

"I guess."

She helped me form a clay pot. She seemed nice. For most of art, the teacher sat with me and asked me a bunch of questions. Evie laughed a few times because the art teacher just kept going on and on. I guess art wasn't that bad. After art, I was headed to Algebra. I couldn't find pony or the class room. On my way, I ran straight into a girl knocking all of my books and hers on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Here I think this is yours," She said handing me a notebook. "Are you new?"

"Yeah. Do you know where ninth grade Algebra is?"

"I got time, I'll just walk you over there."

"Oh, thanks. Sorry about your books, again."

"It's fine. I'm Lori, by the way. Lori Edwards."

_Back in the classroom, open your books__  
Gee but the teacher don't know how mean she looks._


	8. Chapter 7: Ours

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Taylor Swift's "Ours". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

_**(A/N):**_** Here's another long chapter! I like this one a lot too. Hope all of you guys do too! Don't forget to review when you're done reading, lovely readers! –K : )**

Chapter 7: Ours

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

"Here it is. See you around, Scarlett." Lori turned around before I could say anything. She seemed really nice. She didn't have to walk me all the way to the math room. I was about two minutes late and when I walked in the grey haired teacher was not happy.

"Thank you, Ms. Tucker, for making an appearance."

"Oh, I couldn't find the room…"

"You should've asked people where it was. Algebra is not a class to be late to."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Why was she being so mean? It was my first day!

"Introduce yourself." I looked down and tried to think of something to say. By this time, a bunch of rich kids were laughing at me. Actually, the only people not laughing were Pony and Curly.

"Uh, I just moved here from Oklahoma City."

"That's it _Winston girl_?!" yelled a guy wearing a varsity jacket. The teacher just looked confused and I looked straight at Pony who was staring at the back of the kid who said that.

"Um, yes. Where do I sit?"

"There's a spot up here in the front row, so stop looking at the back of the room. I'll be keeping an eye on you." I wondered if she only said that because she pieced together what the guy meant by "Winston girl". I sat down in my seat next to two snobby girls. This was going to be a long class.

"Alright class, we'll be working on lesson 23. Open up your notebooks." I meekly raised my hand and the teacher called on me. "Um, I don't have a notebook."

"Why not?"

"The lady at the office didn't say I would need one."

"Well, you do. I guess you will get a zero for today."

"What?! That's not fair. I didn't know I needed a notebook."

"That's almost a better excuse than 'the dog ate my homework'. Now it's a zero. And I expect you to get a 100 on the worksheet we will have tonight."

"I don't even have a Textbook. And I have no idea what we're learning."

"Maybe if you would have gotten a notebook you wouldn't be having this problem."

"For the last time ma'am, I didn't know I needed one!"

"That's it. Go to the principal's office." She paused and looked around at the students, "Pony walk her to the office please. If she couldn't find this room, she probably won't be able to find the office."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I don't think this is fair!"

"Ms. Tucker, you better go ahead and go to the office." I tried to hold back tears as much as I could, but when I got out to the empty hallway, I couldn't hold them in. At least she picked Pony to go with me.

"Hey now, Scarlett. Don't let Mrs. Martin or a stupid soc get to you," Pony reassured me.

"Soc?" I said through tears.

"Oh that's what us greasers call the rich kids."

"Oh." We kept walking. Even though Mrs. Martin was being mean, I wouldn't have been able to find my way to the office. We were walking when we heard heavy footsteps behind us.

"Hey, you better not be ditching, Scarlett!" I turned around to see who it was. It was Travis.

"She has to get a few papers for math from the office," Pony told him. God bless Pony.

"Oh, I'm headed to the principal for a fight with some Richie rich bastard."

"Are you actually gonna go?" I asked.

"And have Bridget on my ass? Hell no. probably gonna walk around. Don't you get in any more trouble, Scarlett. See you later."

"Okay," I said as I waved goodbye. "Thanks for saving me back there, Pone."

"No problem."

We finally reached the office. The secretary knew why I was there because Mrs. Martin must have notified the office somehow.

"Principal Clark is still out on holiday, but Mr. Mitchell can talk to you."

"I'll wait out here," Pony announced as I walked into the office.

"Hello Ms. Tucker, why are you here?"

"I didn't have a notebook."

"That's not what Mrs. Martin said. She said you tested her in front of the class."

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't –" He held up his hand to stop me.

"Look, Mrs. Martin is one of the hardest teachers here. I guess she was just inpatient today. I bet you didn't do anything wrong. With some of the kids at this school, you are the least of our worries. We're supposed to have a kid coming in here soon for picking a fight." I immediately knew he was talking about Travis, but I don't think he realized the connection between the two of us.

"It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"I'm just going to let it slide for now. How are you enjoying Will Rogers so far?"

"Besides this, just fine."

"Made any friends?"

"Kind of. I already had some coming in here."

"Oh, do you mind me asking who?"

He seemed nice, so I just told him. "Uh, Ponyboy Curtis, Steve Randle, and Two-Bit Mathews. We grew up together. Oh and Curly Shepard."

Mr. Thomas's face dropped. "Really? No offense, but I wouldn't have expected that."

"You know who Dallas Winston is?"

"Oh that troublemaker?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know." I only asked to tell Dally about his reaction. Now that I'm thinking about it Dally won't care, but oh well.

"Did someone come here with you?"

"Yes. Ponyboy Curtis did."

"Tell him to go on back to class without you, we didn't have some paperwork we needed for you."

I stepped outside the door to tell Pony to go. When I stepped back into Mr. Thomas he had gotten the papers. I glanced over them and read specific parts he told me to read. I think he just didn't want me to go back to the evil math teacher, because all the "paper work" was completely useless.

Travis never showed up the office, but that didn't surprise me. The bell rang and Mr. Thomas dismissed me. I walked out of the office and was walking down the hallway when Pony jumped up next to me. "Did you never go back to math?"

"No, I did. I went back and said that you needed your things so I got our books and have been waiting here for ten minutes."

"Pony! Darry's gonna be pissed that you didn't go to math!"

"Well, don't tell him."

"Fine.

We walked together to science. Pony was right. I did like the teacher. Mrs. Janet was super nice. She was actually quite ditsy and oblivious to what the students were doing. Since we sat in tables of three, Curly insisted I sit with him, and Pony just sat with us. After we all sat at tables, Mrs. Janet announced those would be our seats for the rest of the semester. _Alright_, I thought, _I can live with that._

Next on my schedule was study hall. I walked in praising the Lord for familiar faces. I looked around and saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Evie hanging out in the back left corner. I looked over and there was Lori. But then I looked at the back right corner, there was Travis.

"You gonna go through the door greaser?" I turned around and saw the kid with the varsity jacket behind me. With him were some guys in madras with Beatle haircuts. One of which had a puffed up lip. I guess that was who Travis got in a fight with.

Two-Bit waved me over and I took a seat down in a chair next to his and in front of Evie. Even though this was a time for doing some homework, I had a feeling I wouldn't get that much done.

There was still no teacher watching us, so the classroom was like a zoo. There were people jumping on and off desks, people getting into verbal fights (mainly just Travis and a soc), and even two lovebirds in back left corner…

"How are you enjoying your classes kiddo? What have you had so far?"

"Well, I had geography first, and the teacher was a nice as could be. And also in geography, I got acquainted with Curly Shepard." Two-Bit's eyebrows shot straight up. "Hold on, it gets better. So English was fine. When I walked over there with Pony, Curly was right on my tail. Then I had art with Evie. And you weren't lying when you said the art teacher was psychotic. On my way from art to math, I ran into that girl over there, and she walked me over to math, then…"

Two-Bit stopped me. "What's her name? She's a cheerleader."

"Lori. Lori Edwards. I ran into her and knocked all of our stuff everywhere."

"Nice one, klutz. Your brother keeps makin' eyes at her by the way…"

"He needs to be worrying about the game tomorrow. The coach said he's so good, that he's the back-up quarter back."

"Oh, nice. Back to your day…"

"Okay, then I endured the wrath of Mrs. Martin for not having a notebook and she sent me to the principal's office. It wasn't a big deal though. Clark wasn't there so Thomas talked to be and let me off easy. I told him I was friend with you, Steve, Pony, and Curly and he was shocked. Then at science nothing really happened except for Curly tagging along with me and Ponyboy again… but all in all not such a bad day."

Our study hall monitor finally came in and then just ignored us. "Doesn't sound like a bad day. So you're in art with Evie?" We both turned around and looked at Steve and Evie and didn't hear a word of me and Two-Bit's conversation. For the rest of study hall, Two-Bit and I just talked. He told me some things I did when I was younger that embarrassed me. Apparently I always leapt from the Curtis' porch and said I could fly, but always ended up just shy of breaking my nose.

At lunch, the four of us, and Evie, all sat and ate talkin' about the winter break and what we did. Boy, could Evie talk! Steve tried to talk a little about Dallas and me, but when Evie noticed that I was uncomfortable, she changed the subject. That was definitely a good thing about having Evie with us at school. She was a girl I could bond with. Or at least try.

History wasn't as bad as Steve and Two-Bit made it out to be. I thought that Mr. Richards was quite nice. He talked about the presidents of the past and that was really it. Before I knew it, the day was over.

I packed up my schoolbag and headed out front with Evie and the guys. In the hall I passed Lori and she just smiled at me. She might not have been a friend, but she was nice. When we were walking to the car, we all saw Dally pull up in Buck's car. I still had no idea who Buck was, but I liked his car.

"Hey, Dal! What are you doin' here?" Two-Bit asked.

"I got a surprise for Scar."

I looked at Dally then at Steve. "Guess I don't need a ride. See y'all later!" I said getting into Dally's borrowed car. "So what's the surprise, Dal?"

"You'll see princess."

"Can we stop at my house so I can change and drop off my bag? I'll only take a second."

"No, you don't need to change. Your outfit's fine for where we're goin'."

"Can I at least drop off my school bag?"

Dally opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. "Yeah, fine."

When we got to my house I ran inside and threw my bag into m and Bridget's room and changed my shoes. Bridget stepped into the room with her arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere with Dally."

"No. No. Me and you need to talk about that relationship."

"No, Bridget. We don't . Not right now, anyway. He's waiting on me outside."

"We will talk about someday though. It's not going to work."

"Okay, you know what? I'm not sure if your jealous or something, but we've been dating for a couple of days! No one knows what's gonna happen! You had your first boyfriend at thirteen, now let me have my first boyfriend! Just mind your own damn business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

I pushed right past her and walked outside. When I got into the car, Dally said how I surprisingly didn't take that long at all. After a couple of minutes driving, I decided to ask him the same question once more.

"Dal, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough, Scar. We're almost there." He grabbed for my hand and kept on driving. Even though he didn't want people to know, he was way sweeter than everyone gave him credit for.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_


	9. Chapter 8: You Picked Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or A Fine Frenzy's "You Picked Me". All rights go to them. Please read and review! Enjoy! Xx – K **_

_**(A/N): **_**This chapter is dedicated to the writer of my first review, damonadark-hunterfan69! Thanks you so much for my first review! This chapter's for you!**

**Warning: Some violence and language**

Chapter 8: You Picked Me

_The two of us a perfect fit__  
You're all mine, all mine  
And all I can say  
Is you blow me away_

"We're here," Dally said casually as we pulled up to a vacant park.

"What's this?"

"What's it look like? It's a park. Come on, get outta the car."

I got outta the car and he motioned me to sit down on a patch of grass. I sat there while he got some things out of the trunk. He walked back to the patch of grass with some chocolate cake and booze.

"This ain't a perfect feast, but it's something," he said.

"What are you doin', Dal?"

"What do ya mean?"

"All this…"

"Well I wanted to show you that I can be a good guy if I wanna be. Everyone thinks I'm gonna break your heart or some kinda shit, but I'm not tryin' to. So I thought I'd treat you to some booze and cake in the park. Hell, Johnny was giving me advice!"

"What did Johnny say?"

"Treat you like a lady and don't pick a fight."_  
_

"It's good advice."

We sat and ate our cake and drank our liquor. We talked and he asked me how school was. He actually was being very good. I guess he took Johnny's advice. We were laying in the grass. He was propped up on his elbow lying on his side while I was staring at the sky. He was running his hands through my hair. "You look really beautiful."

I turned to him so we were facing each other. We were so close it felt like we were touching but we weren't. I could feel his heavy breathing land on my face. I was about to kiss him, but stopped myself.

"Shit, Dal! I got homework! I gotta get home!"

"Relax, Scarlett." He looked down at his watch, "We've got time," he said leaning in.

I pulled back. "What time is it?"

He smirked then licked his red lips. "I'll tell you if you kiss me."

"You're good at bargaining, Dallas Winston," I said kissing him. "Now what time is it?"

"It's almost five thirty."

"Can we go now?"

"One more kiss."

I reluctantly leaned in and kissed him, but this time it was longer and hotter. I finally pulled back and stood up. "Let's go." We got in the car and he just smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. This was just funner than I thought it would be."

"My sister don't like this one bit."

"What? Us?"

"Yeah."

"Who gives a damn? Can I make her mad?"

"By doin' what, Dally?" I asked concerned.

"Just walk you into your house."

"Okay." I said with a smile. I didn't like makin' Bridget mad, but she makes me mad all the time.

Soon enough we were to my house. I was thinking about what Bridget was gonna do to me when Dally left. Or maybe, he didn't have to leave… We walked in and Bridget was stunned. She was cleaning the kitchen and Travis was at the kitchen table.

"Scarlett, we need to talk," she said forcefully while placing the broom aside.

"Just say what you have to right here, Bridget," I tested as I inched closer to Dally.

"Alright, have it that way. Dally and you need to stay away from each other. You think I haven't heard his reputation, Scarlett? He's no good for you! He picked a fight with Travis at my party, he's in jail every two seconds, and he's nothing but a filthy hood!"

"Don't talk about him like that! And by the way, Travis was asking for a fight when he threw me into a desk!"

"You can't be with him, Scarlett. And you better get him out of this house before I do!"

"I'd like to see you try, sweetheart," said Dally with sarcasm strongly in his tone.

"Don't you talk to me. Just get out and stay away from my sister, you stupid JD!"

"Fine, I'll leave. But Scar is coming with me."

Bridget was a little taken aback when he called me Scar because she knew that my mom was the only one who called me that. "Scarlett ain't going nowhere! Now get outta here before Travis throws you out." Travis stood up from his chair and started walking towards the three of us.

"Sit back down, Travis," Dally said. The four of us all started fighting when Dally dragged me down the hall to my room. "Get your shit, we're leaving."

"For how long?"

He calmed down and smirked that sexy smirk. "You wanna stay a couple of days with me? 'Cause that's kinda what you just implied."

"I wanna go anywhere but here. How long?"

"I don't know, a couple of days."

I stuffed some clothes into a bag and grabbed my school bag. Right when we were climbing out the window, Travis and Bridget walked in.

"Where the fuck are you taking her?!" Bridget yelled. That was the first time I ever heard her cuss. I've heard her say hell and damn, but never the f word with so much anger.

"None of your damn business." He pulled me back through the window and dragged me back down the hall shoving pass Travis and Bridget. Bridget stood in the door way but Travis chased after us. We were outside and Travis was still on our tail. Dally threw me one of my bags and told me to get in the car. I jumped into the front seat and watched as Travis and Dally got into a brawl in the front yard.

"Dally, don't hurt him too much!" I shouted from the car. Dally was really punching hard, but Travis was holding his own. I was surprised that Bridget never stepped out, but I was happy she didn't. Dally threw one last punch, then ran towards the car.

He started the car and zoomed away from the house. Blood was dripping from his nose all the way down his white shirt. "Jesus Dally, your nose is pouring out blood! You got any tissues. He shook his head. I tried to think of something than reached a shirt out of my bag. "Dally, pull over for a second."

He pulled over and I examined his nose. I wiped away as much blood as I could from his face, neck, and chest. "Here, can you hold this to your nose and drive at the same time?" I asked holding up my bloodstained shirt. He grumbled a positive answer and started the car.

We pulled up to tavern looking place and Dally got out of the car. I got my bags and followed behind him. He walked in and gave an up nod to a few people hanging around then led me up stairs. He opened a door to a room filled with the stench of cigarettes. I put my bags inside and he took me downstairs again and the two of us sat down at the makeshift bar.

"Hey, Buck! Two beers over here." So this was the famous Buck. He walked over and Dally introduced me to him. We drank our beers pretty fast and got a second round. "I guess we made Bridget mad…" I chuckled.

"Guess so." He started massaging his jaw. "Damn, your brother is stronger than I thought."

"Yeah, he's the back-up quarter back."

"So are you going to drive me to school for the next couple of days?"

"I guess so," he said kissing me on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to bed. That fight wore me out. You coming?"

I took a last big gulp of my beer then nodded. When we got up to the room, I grabbed a pillow from the bed and set it on the ground.

"Scar, what are you doin'?" Dally asked sounding exhausted.

"Well, you should have the bed, and unless we sleep together…"

"What's so wrong with sleepin' together? It's not like we're gonna do anything," he said with a wink. He patted the spot of the bed next to him and I grabbed the pillow and jumped on the bed. I laid down staring at the cobweb filled ceiling. Dally was also looking up to the ceiling, but then turned and looked at my silhouette.

"Today was fun."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You didn't do any homework did you?"

"No… it's fine. I'll get in trouble."

"That's my girl."

He reached for the light and then we both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9: The City

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Ed Sheeran's "The City". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

_**(A/N)**_**: I'm so sorry for the slow update! I'll try to do better next week!**

Chapter 9: The City

_This town is alive,_

_With lights that blind keep me awake,_

_Put my hood up, unlace and tie,_

_The street fills my mind,_

_Don't control what I'm into_

I had woken up at around five a.m. and I couldn't go back to sleep. I turned over and looked at Dally. I'm surprised he didn't try to do anything with me last night. I looked at his swollen nose and newly formed black eye caused by the fight with Travis. Bridget was probably worried sick about me by now, but I really don't care anymore.

I got out of bed and put on some new clothes. I fixed my knotted hair, then lied back down next to Dally.

"Mornin' princess."

"Shit, I wake you?"

"No, I woke up a couple of minutes ago. It's almost time for school, you want me to take you now?" his voice was so groggy that it just made me want to kiss him so I did.

"What was that?"

"A good morning kiss."

He got up just in his underwear and searched for his pants. He finally found them and threw them on along with a shirt. "You ready to go?"

"Yep."

We walked downstairs and Dally took Buck's keys and headed out the door with me behind him. The ride to school was uneventful, but I did have to nudge him a few times to prevent him falling asleep. We finally got to school, and because it was pretty early, almost no one was there.

I got out of the car and just waved goodbye to Dally. He was acting sort of strange but I pushed the thoughts away and walked into Will Rogers. There were a few people there. I walked to my locker and Lori popped up behind me.

"Enjoy your first day?"

"I guess…"

"What do you have first today?"

"Science."

"Oh, I love Mrs. Janet!"

"Yeah, she seems nice."

We just kind of stood there next to each other awkwardly. I knew she wanted to ask something, but seemed scared to ask. She finally took a deep breath and let it out.

"You're dating Dallas Winston, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I hate to sound mean or anything," _here we go_ I thought, "but have you heard his rep?"

"Yeah, I know what I've gotten myself into…"

"I don't mean to sound like your mom or anything, but please don't do anything stupid with him."

_I don't mean to sound like your mom_. That was the thing I hated about my mom when she was alive. She wouldn't have ever given me boy advice, let alone

advice at all. She just didn't seem like a mom.

"I won't. But he's really not that bad."

"One more thing…."

"Yeah?" I said getting annoyed.

"Your brother is Travis, right?"

"Yeah."

"I realized how he was looking at me yesterday. Did he say anything about me?"

"I don't really talk to him."

"Oh, well I gotta get to class. See you around, Scarlett!"

I got my books and decided to get to science nice and early. When I got in the classroom, the only people there were socs. _Great_, I thought. Then, I realized it was the kid in the varsity jacket with a couple of other guys.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Your brother is."

"What?"

"Your brother keeps picking fights with my friends at football practice and school. Tell him to cut it out or else…"

"Or else what?" He picked up all my books and threw them all around the room. Right when he was throwing my last book, the door opened and it was Curly. He looked around at the scattered school supplies then looked at me and the soc. "Hey, stop messing with her!"

"And what are you gonna do about it pal?"

Curly shrugged off his back pack and swung a punch. Within a couple of seconds, the two boys were beating each other into the cold classroom floor. A few minutes later, the bell rang and a few students came walking in, one of which was Pony.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"They were throwing my books around and then Curly walked in."

"They gotta stop before Mrs. Janet walks in."

Right when he said that, Mrs. Janet walked in as if on cue. "Boys! Boys!" she shouted. They stopped and walked to their seats giving each other death glares. After the teacher gave a few announcements, I got up and gathered my books. Mrs. Janet was so oblivious that she didn't even realize I got up. I picked everything up and was walking to my seat when the soc who fought with Curly grabbed my arm. "You forgot this, greaser," he said, handing me a composition book. "And I'm not bluffing about your brother."

"Everything okay back there, David?"

"Just fine." He shot me a glare as I sat down in my seat between Curly and Ponyboy. As science went on, the glares didn't stop.

The rest of the school day was boring. In math, Mrs. Martin surprisingly let me off easy for not having homework or a notebook. Soon enough, it was the end of the day and I was walking to my locker with Ponyboy. As I was walking, David knocked shoulders with me. "See you at the game, greaser."

I didn't say anything and kept going to my locker. I packed my bag as Pony just watched. "You're still going to the game tonight, right? All of us are going and it would be cool if you came…"

"Of course I'm still coming. Ain't no soc scaring me out of missing a football game."

Pony, satisfied with my answer, nodded. As I put my last book in my bag, Steve and Two-Bit walked up. "Ready to witness my last book in my bag, Steve and Two-Bit walked up. "Ready to witness your first Will Rogers football game?" Steve asked.

"I guess."

"You need a ride home?" Two- Bit asked as we walked out of the building.

"No, but could you drive me over to Buck's?"

All three of three of their heads snapped up to me in disbelief. "Buck's? As in Buck Merril's?!" Two-Bit asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"What the hell are you doing at Buck Merril's?"

"I got into a fight with my family and I'm staying there with Dally until things blow over."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Scarlett."

"Fine, I'll walk."

"I'll take you," The four of us turned around to see Curly.

"No, we'll take her," Two-Bit said defeated. I smiled as he got into the car. He dropped me off at Buck's and I stepped out onto the gravel lot. "Don't do anything stupid with him, Scarlett," Steve warned.

"I won't. We might stop by at the Curtis' before we all go to the game."

"We? You talked Dally into going?"

"Not yet, but I think I can."

"Want me to walk you inside?" Two-Bit asked.

I almost said no, but nodded without saying anything. Two-Bit got out of the car and walked me to the front door.

"Hey Buck! Dally here?" Two-Bit shouted to him across the bar.

"Yeah, he's upstairs."

The two of us were walking up. We opened the door to see Dally in his room talking to a curvy blonde.

"Hey, Dal." Two-Bit said casually. I was trying to keep my cool and not scream out asking who this woman was. Her and Dally weren't doing anything and they were both fully clothed. They weren't even standing together. She was standing by the dresser and he was lying on the bed.

"Well, I guess I better get going," the woman said. As she walked past me, she just looked at me, "See you around." She walked out and Dally got up.

Two-Bit waved off Dally and left so it was just me and Dally. He patted the bed and I walked over and sat on the bed. "Who was that?"

"No one. Just a clingy ex girlfriend."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, she just wanted to talk." I nodded while staring at my hands. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "It really was nothing."

"You coming to the game tonight?"

"Depends. Who all is going?"

"All of us. You got a cigarette?"

He pulled out a bent cigarette from his jeans and lit it for me. "Then I guess I will," he said, handing me the smoke. I laid down next to him and smoked my cigarette as he smoked his.

"I'm surprised Steve and Two-Bit drove you here."

"I'm surprised too."

Soon enough, all eight of us were at the game. It was almost over and Will Rogers was winning. "What are we doing after this?" Soda asked everyone.

"I'm going out with Evie." Steve replied. "Yeah, I'm going out with Kathy," Two-Bit added.

"What about you, Dal?" Soda asked.

"I gotta handle some shit with Shepard."

"Can I come with?" I asked

"No. No it's… no, that wouldn't be a good idea," Dally said shaking his head vigorously. I didn't really care, but I did want to know what he was doing, but I don't think he wanted me to know so I just shrugged. We all looked at Darry who was the only one really watching the game. "I got my night job that I have to do."

"Oh, okay. What about you, Johnny Cake?" Soda asked as he turned around. "I don't think I'm doing anything but listening to my parents fight."

"I ain't got anything to do. Wanna go get something to eat at the Dingo?" Johnny nodded and Soda turned back around, "Pony, Scarlett, wanna come with?"

"I ain't really in the mood for the Dingo," Pony said.

"Me either. What about a movie?" I asked Pony.

"Yeah, sure," he said as he looked to Johnny. "No thanks, man. I'll keep Soda company."

We all stopped talking and actually paid attention to the last few minutes of the game. "Hey, they just took out Brian! Doesn't that mean Travis is going in?" Darry asked.

"Is Brian the main quarterback?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah then I guess Travis is in." I looked around the crowd and tried to find Bridget and my dad. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were around somewhere. Dally realized I was looking around and came up and sat next to me.

"You talk to him at all today, Scar?"

"No. Didn't even see him." He nodded and threw his arm around me. Will Rogers scored and it was the final point. Everyone was cheering, but I didn't even realize we won because I was still looking for my family.

"Good thing number twenty eight swooped in. Man, Travis almost messed up the game," Steve said.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

The eight of us got up and dispersed. Johnny, Soda and Darry took off together because Darry was gonna drop the two of them off. Two-Bit and Steve left to find their girls, so it was just me, Pony, and Dally.

"Ya'll want a ride?"

"Sure." We got into the car while Dally drove to the movie house. We got out of the car and went into the first theater we saw. The movie came on, and about an hour in, Pony started getting bored.

"Wanna leave? This movie ain't that good and there's and ice cream parlor down the street."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," I whispered. We got up and walked out. We stepped out of the movie house and started walking to the ice cream shop.

It was a small little parlor with only a few tables. We were the only people there, so it was fine. We both got one scoop of chocolate ice cream and sat down in the cold metal chairs. We talked a little bit about school when Pony asked something I wouldn't expect him to.

"So, Soda really kissed you?" I stopped licking my ice cream cone and stared at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, but that was nothing. Did you know he liked me?"

"He said something about it once, but now he just likes you as a friend."

"Okay, good. I'm pretty happy with Dally."

"Sure."

"What? Don't tell me you doubt him too…"

"Oh, no. He actually seems pretty happy. I'm just surprised, that's all."

We stopped talking for a while when Pony started up a different subject. "Why were you named Scarlett?"

"I have no idea. I hate my name."

"No, Scarlett's a good name. it reminds me of Gone with the Wind. Maybe that's why your mom named you Scarlett. She liked the movie or something."

"I doubt it."

"You should ask her some time." I tilted my head down. And kept slurping at my ice cream a little slower.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's fine, Pony."

"Well, I like your name."

"And I like yours." He grinned and shook his head as he got up to throw away his ice cream. I was done with mine, so I got up and threw mine away too. "You ready to go, Scarlett?"

"Yeah, let's go."

_The pavement is my friend,_

_It'll take me where I need to go,_

_If I find it trips me up,_

_And puts me down,_

_This is not what I'm used to._

We walked out into the new fall weather. We had walked about twenty feet when we saw a shiny black mustang. "Uh oh," Pony sighed. I looked at him confused when the car stopped beside us. Pony pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "If I start running, start running with me." The kids got out of the car and I quickly realized it four socs, one of which, was David.

"Well, look at that. Just the greaser girl we were searching for."

"Guys, come on," Pony pleaded.

"Shut up, kid."

"We have a bone to pick with you, Scarlett."

Pony started running, so I started running too, like he told me. But David caught my arm, and tossed me to the ground. Pony realized I wasn't with him, and turned around. Two of the three boys with David started jumping Pony. The one boy left decided to assist David with the task of jumping me. I kept trying to look at Pony, but with David swinging punches, I just couldn't.

"What did I do to you?" I cried out.

"Your hood of a boyfriend and his friends wrecked my car. And your brother decided to almost fuck up our first game!"

"Why aren't you jumping them then?" I squeaked out, with almost no breath.

"You're easier to mess with," he said with a grim smile.

I heard a voice from behind us, "Hey! What's going on here?" I tried my best to see who it was. It was Soda and Johnny. They came over to the fight and started beating the socs while I was in a bloody ball on the pavement.

I heard the mustang vroom off. "Scarlett, you okay?" Soda asked rushing over to me. I saw him rush over but everything went blury. I passed out cold.


	11. Chapter 10: No One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Alicia Keys's "No One". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 10: No One

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

"Scarlett? Scarlett?" I opened my eyes and saw Bridget hovering over me.

"What time is it? Where's Pony?"

"It's about midnight. Pony's at his house. How do you feel?"

"Pretty bad. Do you even know what happened?"

"Pony told Soda everything and Soda told me."

"Everything? Even about Travis and Dally?"

"Yes. Pony said he heard what they said to you."

"Does Travis know? Does Travis feel guilty to see what he made them do to me?!"

"Scarlett, sweetie, calm down."

"No, he should feel bad!" I got up and threw on my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Dally." _Why would you tell her that, stupid?_, I thought. But I didn't really care.

"Honey, it's midnight. Go to sleep."

"No, I need to see him!"

"You need to break up with him! You think this is all Travis's fault, but it's Dally's too! He's part of the reason they did this! You might like him, but it's doing no good!"

I opened my mouth when the screen door creaked and someone knocked on the door. "Stay here," Bridget said firmly. She snaked out of the door and onto the porch. It was a couple of seconds and then I heard shouting. One of the voices was Bridget, but the other was Dally.

He swung open the door and picked me up off of the couch bridal style. "You okay with leaving again?" he said heated. "Wasn't ever okay with coming back." He went out onto the porch and walked toward his car. He set me inside and closed the door.

"I'll be right back," he said walking away. Bridget was standing on the porch in disbelief.

"She's not going with you!"

"Yes, she is," he said as he stepped inside. He slammed the door so hard that I'm sure my dad woke up.

After he went inside, Bridget came over to the car. "Come back inside. Now."

"No."

"Yes," she said as she opened to door.

"NO," I said shutting it again.

"Bridget, I'll call the cops on that boy."

"Under what charges?"

"Kidnapping my sister."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Dally stepped outside with a bloody lip and jumped in the car. "Scarlett, please don't go," Bridget begged.

"Tell Travis to apologize for everything, and I'll consider it."

We zoomed off to Buck's. During the ride there, Dally inquired me about things that happened. Soda had told him most of it, but he wanted my side of the story. He said that he heard me and Bridget's conversation that we had before he came in.

"Do you…_want_ to break up?"

"What? No. Socs and my sister can think whatever they want. I really like you."

He looked at me with an unreadable face and kept driving down the road. Boy, I wish I knew what he was thinking.

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you._

We pulled up to Buck's and went inside. We had a few drinks then went upstairs. We got in bed next to each other. A few minutes passed as we stared up at the ceiling. I turned to my side and looked at him.

"You want to?"

"Want to what?"

I gave him a dumfounded look.

"Are you sure, Scar? We don't have to," he said putting hand on my newly bruised side.

"I'm sure."

"That was… something." He chuckled. "It was, wasn't it." He pulled me into his warm body and I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck. "Scar?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"I think I do."

"I think I do, too."

We drifted into sleep. The next morning, was the same as yesterday. Except that Dallas had to help me get dressed because I was so bruised and beaten. We left Buck's and he drove me to school.

"Listen, stay close to Steve and Two-Bit, so the socs won't give you trouble again. Stay away from Travis too, I really pissed him off last night."

"So that's what you did when you went inside?"

"Yeah…"

"I decided my answer. I, I, I uh… I love you," I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too."

"Really? You don't have to say that just 'cause I did. I guess I shouldn't have said nothing."

"You kiddin'? You think I would fight with a normal broad's family and drive her to school each morning if I didn't love her? Something about you, Scar…your different."

I smiled and reached for the door handle as he grabbed my other hand. "No kiss?" he said. I kissed him and got out of the car. As I walked up the steps to the high school I was happy as a clam, but a thought kept gnawing at my mind that I wished would go away.

_He didn't mean it._


	12. Chapter 11: Let Me Love You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Ne-Yo's "Let Me Love You". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 11: Let Me Love You

_Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real__  
__How can you understand something that you never had__  
__Oh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

It was around noon when I looked at the clock in science. _Fifteen more minutes_, I thought. Dally and I planned on him picking me up and the two of us going to lunch. We've been a lot closer ever since he dropped me off at school a few days ago. The only person I told about Dally saying he loved me was Evie.

I've gotten closer to Evie, too. It's nice having a girl around. Lori keeps popping up, but the two of us never hang out. Evie and I usually do because of guys. When I told her what Dally said, she totally flipped. She was so happy for me, it was slightly scary.

I pulled out of my thoughts when a crumpled up piece of paper flew in front of my face. I unfolded it to see Curly's amateur handwriting. _What are dreaming about?_

_Nothing you need to worry about ,_I wrote down. I slid the slip of paper to his section of the desk.

_Wanna go get something to eat together at lunch?_

_I gotta take a rain check. Me and Dally are getting something together. _I watched him as he read that. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, then picked up his pen again.

_Why do you like him?_ I read the note right as the bell rang. Mrs. Janet dismissed us all. "Why do you care, Curly?" I asked getting up from my seat. He just looked at me and walked away. Pony and I walked out of the classroom together behind Curly. When Curly was out of ear shot, Pony asked me what we were passing notes about.

"Oh, he just wanted to go get lunch with me, but me and Dally already have plans together."

"You two really dig each other, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do me a favor will ya? Tell Steve and Two-Bit where I am."

"Why can't you tell 'em?"

"Because Steve will give me a list of reasons why I shouldn't go. C'mon, I'll owe you one."

"Fine. Where's Dal picking you up?"

"Out front."

"Want me to wait with you?"

"No, I'm a big girl. Go ahead and go to lunch."

Pony nodded and walked off to the cafeteria. I walked in the opposite way to the front of the school. When I got outside, Lori was there with another girl.

"Oh, hey Scarlett!"

"Hi Lori." Even though she was as nice as she could be, she got under my nerves a little.

"Where are you going?"

"Dally's taking me to lunch." She immediately looked down.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you around." I waved her off and leaned against the stair rail. The few times me and Lori talked, it was so awkward. Whenever it came to Dally and me, she seemed highly disappointed. I hated that. She didn't even know Dally. How dare she judge a book by its cover.

I was waiting on the steps for fifteen minutes. There was only about twenty minutes left of lunch period and still no sign of Dally. I finally sat down when I heard steps behind me.

"He blow you off?" I turned my head to a boy with a bunch of bouncing curls.

"No, he's probably just late."

"You should come back inside. It's freezing. He probably forgot. C'mon…"

"No, Curly. He'll be any second." Curly sat back down reluctantly. There was a good five minutes of awkward silence between Curly and I, when I finally heard a car heading our way.

"It's about time," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, I heard that," Dally said driving closer to us. "What the hell you doin' here, Curly?"

"Well someone had to keep her company."

"I don't think she needs your company, Shepard. Get in the car, princess."

I opened the door when curly pulled me back. "No, she ain't going with you. You stood her up."

"I'm here now, ain't I?"

I turned and looked at Curly. "I'm going with Dally," I said pulling away and getting in the car. The first few minutes were silent, but then Dally decided to break it. "The fuck was that?"

"I don't know."

"I think you've got a crush."

"Well, you ain't got nothin' to worry about. No way would I pick Curly over you."

"Better not."

"What took you so long?"

"I was taking care of some things. What does it matter anyway? I did come and get you."

"Yeah, we'll this is pointless now."

"What is?"

"Our lunch date. I have to be back at Will Rogers at one."

"Who the fuck cares if you miss fifth period? What class do you have that's so special, anyway?"

"Study hall."

"Study hall is not that damn important. Why don't you just stay out for the rest of the day?"

"No. No, I can't miss math and history."

"Fine, then I'll take you back after study hall." We pulled into the gravel lot of Buck's. What the heck are we doing here? Dally got out of the car and started to the door. I realized he wasn't going to the gentleman thing and open my door and help me out of the car, so I went ahead and got out.

"What are we doing here?"

"I need to get money so we can pay for this dumbass lunch that you're so insistent about."

_THE WHOLE LUNCH WAS YOUR IDEA_, I thought. I just rolled my eyes as he ran upstairs to get the money. He shortly returned and we left. We decided to go to the Dingo. When we got there, it was quite empty because usually it was all students, and now lunch was over and everyone went back to school.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

Dally picked the back booth we usually sat at. The waitress came to take our orders and I got a kids meal just to piss Dally off. He knew I did it on purpose, and just smirked at me. I knew messing with Dally wasn't very smart, but he was making me a little aggravated, so I wanted to aggravate him back.

"Kids meal," he scoffed. "Nice."

"Why are we fighting?"

"Because I was late to pick Princess Scar up."

"Dal, it's fine. What do you say that after this, we head back to Buck's and go upstairs to your room. So I miss math for a day? I'm failing anyway."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"But you are gonna drop me off so I can go back to history."

"That's stupid. To drop you off at two then come back at three to pick you up?"

"I'll go home with Steve, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy."

"That'll work. But I wasn't exactly planning on comin' to the Curtis' tonight."

"I'll just spend the night. And Steve can take me to school. But will you pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sounds good.''

Right when we finished our plans, the bell above the entrance door chimed. It was really the worst person possible to come in.

_**(A/N): **_**Oooh cliffhanger! I'm so sorry for the slow updating! I had no computer for the last week so I couldn't write! I hopefully will have one more chapter up later tonight! Who do you think came to the Dingo? Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Arms

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Christina Perri's "Arms". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 12: Arms

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

"Shit. Dally, keep your head down!"

"Why should I? I don't mind having a fight."

"Dally!" But by then, it was too late. He saw me and then turned his head to the blonde boy sitting across from me.

"You've gotta be kidding."

Out of all the people in this world, why did my brother have to come to the Dingo now? I would've rather had Bridget see us than Travis. He was walking towards us and I noticed Dally tense up and ball his hands into fists.

"Travis, please don't start a fight," I said in a low tone.

"Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Travis asked.

"Aren't you?" I argued.

"Fair enough. Coming home anytime soon? Or do you have to screw this hood a few more times?"

Dally swung a punch. "What? You lookin' forward to beating her up some more?"

Now they were both fighting. No one tried to stop them because the three of us were the only people here. "Guys, stop!" I pleaded. They didn't even glance at me. Just more punches. I couldn't take it. The constant fighting between my siblings and Dally was just too much at times.

I knew that Travis wouldn't hate Dally that much if Bridget didn't. But, if Travis hadn't shoved me into that desk a while back, Dally wouldn't have hated him. But I didn't understand why Bridget hated Dallas so much.

I stormed out the door. A few minutes later, Dally walked out. He had a black eye beginning to form. He also had a bruise starting to form on his cheekbone.

"Dal, I can't do this."

"I thought you said you wouldn't let your family come between us. Or was that all a bunch of bullshit?"

"No. it wasn't," I said indignantly. "I love you, but the fighting is too much at times. He might be an ass, but he's still my brother." Dally just rolled his eyes and headed to the car. "Take me home."

"What?" He said in utter surprise.

"There wouldn't be that much fighting if I wasn't staying with you."

"But…fine." I followed him to the car. He was pissed. The car ride from the Dingo to my house lasted forever. We finally pulled into the driveway. "I'm coming in with you." I didn't feel like fighting him so I just got out of the car. We walked in to Bridget just sitting at the kitchen table.

"Are you coming back?" Bridget asked eagerly. I turned to Dallas then back to Bridget and nodded.

"Finally realize how big of a jackass he is?" Bridget asked while looking straight at Dally.

"No, she didn't. She didn't like the fighting so she wanted to come home. I might be a jackass, but I treated your sister right," Dally said getting heated.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you did. Like all your other skanks."

"Are you calling me a skank?" I said with my voice shaking. Both of them ignored me and continued arguing.

"Look, maybe you shouldn't be so protective of her. She's fine on her own."

"She doesn't have anyone but me!"

"Bullshit. She's got me and I'm a hell of a lot better than you."

"You better than me? What kind of joke is that? I'm 100% better than you."

"Goddamn it you guys! Neither of you are that great!" I shouted and stormed into my room. Dally followed me but I just ignored him. I fell onto my bed. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Dally laid on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't kidding when I said he wasn't that great, but he was. There was something sweet about him in a JD kind of way.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"Scarlett? Are you sure you wanna stay here?"

"Yeah, I think its best."

"I love you."

"Sure."

"Hey, I do. I think I should go…"

"Yeah, me too."

He got up and walked to the window and opened it. Right when he started climbing out, I stopped him. "No goodbye kiss?" He smirked, than stepped back inside. We kissed for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"And you aren't just another skank."


	14. Chapter 13: The Voice Within

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Christina Aguilera's "The Voice Within". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 13: The Voice Within

_Young girl, it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

After he left, Bridget yelled at me about leaving school, but she was happy I was home. I wasn't. The second Dallas left, I wanted to go with him.

After Bridget's yelling, she told me she wasn't with Darry. She's apparently dating some guy named Mark she met at a bar.

Now it was about three and Travis came home. I could hear him telling Bridget about his adventure at the Dingo. Then I could hear Bridget talking about how I came home. I decided to walk out and actually talk to Travis.

"Oh, so I guess you did screw him enough."

"Travis, can we talk?"

He scoffed, then realized I was being serious. "Sure."

I followed him out to the porch. He sat on the bench and pulled out a cigarette. He was the only person in my family who knew I smoked, so he handed me one. I was the only one who knew he smoked, so I knew if he ever let my secret out, I could let his out.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I know we aren't getting along…but I would like us to."

"We won't be as long as you're fucking that kid."

"Look, is it just Dally and me you hate? Or me?"

"It's you. Dally's just adds to the hate."

That hit me hard. "Why though?"

"You're the reason mom isn't here!"

"Don't you dare blame her death on me! She killed herself all on her own!"

"Did you not read the same letter as me!?"

"This is why I can't talk to you! It always goes back to mom! She wasn't that great so stop making her out to be this wonderful woman."

"Well she was better than you!"

_Why did people always have to say they're better than someone?_

"Half of what she said in that letter should never have been said. Especially to her daughter, and you know it."

"Maybe I do, but all of its true!" I thought of the letter and what he was agreeing with and fought back tears.

"You're agreeing with what she said?!"

"Yes," he said flicking his cigarette at me. "This was a nice chat."

He walked inside as I finished my cigarette. I hadn't read the letter for a while. After mom died, I read it every night for weeks. It's now been months since I read it. I threw my cigarette into the dirt and headed back inside. I ignored Bridget and Travis and headed to my room. I grabbed the letter and stuffed it into my pocket. I crawled out the window and headed to the same place I did after Travis shoved me.

I sat down and unfolded the letter.

_To Scar,_

_ Well, are you happy I'm gone? I hope you know you drove me to this. I could barely stand the thought of you hating me, so I had to leave. After Bridget not liking me in her teenage years, I imagined you would be worse. Travis never seemed to hate me, so why did you? Maybe I did drink too much and wasn't the greatest mother, but there are way worst mothers than me. Some of them compared to me would have made me look like St. Mary. I hope you'll miss me at least a little. Or at least shed a tear once. You always thought how bad of a mother I was, but did you ever think how bad of a daughter you were? You were a horrible daughter. You always cried and screamed even if we gave you what you wanted. You always wanted more, but we couldn't give it to you. We weren't made of money, but you thought we were. You made your dad feel terrible if you made a fit for something we couldn't give you. But that wasn't what made you a bad daughter. The fact that you hated your mother was what made you a bad daughter. You hated the woman who was responsible for you. Well, I never wanted you. I wanted Bridget. I wanted Travis. But I never wanted you. NO ONE will ever want you. I almost had an abortion but your dad made me decide against it. After you were born, I often wished he didn't. Why would I want a selfish brat? Why would I want someone who hated me? Why would I want someone who could never have enough? Why would I want an ugly attitude and person? Why would I want someone that no one else ever wanted? Why would I want you?_

_I hope you're happy._

I sat and cried. I thought of ripping up the letter into a million pieces, but I just couldn't. I never cried about the fact that she died, but about the cruel words she said. Deep down, I knew I was happy, but she shouldn't have said all of that.

I tried to calm myself when I heard someone coming. I should've known it was Johnny because he was the one who came last time. I guess this was his escape spot, too.

"Fancy meetin' you here, Scarlett."

"Déjà vu, huh?"

"Travis hurt you again?"

"No… You remember how I said my mom left me a letter?"

"Yeah…?"

"Wanna read it?" I asked handing him the letter. I never shared the letter with anyone, but I had a feeling that if I shared it with Johnny, it would be okay.

"Are you sure?" He asked taking it from my shaking hand.

I mumbled a yes and he read it. When he was done, he just wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't you believe all that. Your dad wants you. Your sister probably does, too."

"Probably not."

"Well, you've got a lot of friends who want you. You got Two-Bit, Steve, Pony, Soda, Darry, and me. And let's not forget Dally. He definitely wants you," he said while smiling.

"What's so funny about Dally?"

"The other day, Soda, Dally and I were all at the DX while you was at school."

"And?"

"And he went on and on about you. He really does like you. Don't think for a second he doesn't. I've never seen him like a girl this much. Y'all seem awful good together."

"He told me he loved me."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Don't tell anyone. I doubt he would want anyone knowin' he loves somethin'. Especially just some girl."

"Probably."

"So what are you doin' here?"

He went on to talk about him and his mom having another fight.

_Young girl, don't hide__  
__You'll never change if you just run away__  
__Young girl, just hold tight__  
__Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_


	15. Chapter 14: Diet Mountain Dew

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Lana Del Rey's "Diet Mountain Dew". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 14: Diet Mountain Dew

_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_

_Do you think we'll be in love?_

Have you ever been feeling down and thought to yourself, _this day couldn't get any worse_, and then it does? Well that just happened to me. Not only did I get detention for being late to history. Not only did I fail the math pop quiz. Not only did Dally not pick me up and I had to walk. But now, it's raining.

I waited for him to pick me up where he usually does for twenty minutes before I decided to walk all the way home. It actually wasn't that far, but with a heavy back pack and rain pouring down on you, it felt like forever.

"Hey, need a ride?"

Before I turned around, I thought of who it could be. I was right.

"Um," I said cautiously, while looking down at my soaked shoes. "Yeah, sure. Thanks guys." I hopped into the Shepard boys' car. I expected just Curly, but was I kind of relieved to see Tim, too.

"How long you been walkin'," Tim asked.

"I don't know…about seven minutes or so."

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"Do you know where Dallas is?"

"Yeah, he's up at Buck's I think. You still staying with him?"

I had no idea Tim knew about that. "Sort of."

"So, is that where you want me to take you?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

The rest of the way to Buck's consisted of Curly and Tim trying to talk to me. I didn't feel like talking to them because of all the things Dally has said about them. Dally made it sound like these people I should share conversations with.

"Need someone to walk you in?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Bye kiddo."

I walked up to the steps and headed in. Buck stared at me and it looked like something heavy just fell on his shoulders. He knew I partially stayed with Dal, but I didn't think he liked the idea of a fourteen year old girl staying at his club.

I gave him a curt nod and headed up stairs. The door to Dally's room was wide open and the room was completely vacated. I waited upstairs for a couple of minutes then headed down stairs to the empty bar. I waited a few seconds before getting Buck's attention and asking where Dally was.

"I don't know. He probably went to get a pack of Kools. He'll be back any minute."

I gave him another curt nod and went back to Dally's room. I waited for ten minutes. I almost gave up hope and decided to walk back home. Right when I was walking to the door, Dally came in.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Why the hell are you smilin', Scar?"

"I just…"

"Where were you? I waited out front of Will Rogers for fifteen minutes waiting for you!"

"I waited for you for fifteen minutes, then decided to walk, because I figured you weren't gonna show."

"Well, I did. And you weren't there. Guess I got your dismissal time wrong."

"You very well knew when dismissal was, Dallas."

"Look , how'd you even get here?"

"Tim and Curly drove me."

"When the hell did Tim become your taxi driver? What the hell you doin' drivin' with him?"

"I was walking and they offered me a ride. Why do you even care who drove me?"

"Scar, you could've gotten a ride with Steve and Two-Bit!"

"They offered me one, but I thought you were comin' so they went ahead and left. And you've got some nerve to yell at me about not being somewhere when I should've been! Yesterday,I waited forever –"

Dally stopped me and kissed me. "You think that's how you're gonna shut me up?" He kissed me again.

"It's working isn't it? Look, you mad at me?"

"Sort of!"

"I like it when girls are mad at me." He kissed me again and I could feel his smile against my lips. He glanced at the door and then the bed. "What do you say?"

"What, now?"

"Sure. We were going to last night, but your sister interrupted us."

"I don't know…"

He groaned, "C'mon! I'll take you home after it."

Now it was my turn to smile. "Who said I wanted to go home?"

_Maybe I like this roller coaster_

_Maybe it keeps me high_

_Maybe the speed it brings me closer_

_I could sparkle up your eye_

"I really do gotta get home now."

"Fine. Hey, tomorrow we're havin' a party here to kick off rodeo season. Wanna be my date?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't."

"What are you busy with?" he said a little upset.

"My sister is throwin' a party and I promised I would help. But hey, when that party gets boring, I'll come back over here," I said before kissing him on the forehead. I buttoned up my wrinkled blouse and threw his pants at him. "C'mon, get dressed."

It was about seven and the house was completely ready for a party. I was ready for a party. This week wasn't all that great and I was more than happy it was over. My grades took a hit. Dally and I had our first fight. I thought about my mom a lot. And Travis and I were at each other's throats again.

"So who's comin', Bridget?"

"Oh, just the friends I made from work. And Mark."

_You're no good for me_

_Baby you're no good for me_

_You're no good for me_

_But baby I want you, I want you_

_**(A/N):**_**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! I'll really try to keep updating regualarly, but with school, it gets hard! Please don't lose interest! I promise that it gets better :)! Don't forget to comment, too!**


	16. Chapter 15: Twenty-Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Taylor Swift's "22". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 15: Twenty – Two

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time._

_It's miserable and magical, oh yeah._

"Bridget! Bridget, where are you?" I shouted out while pacing threw the living room. This party was going to hell. There was way more people than invited. People were passing out and going absolutely crazy. I was looking for Bridget everywhere. One of her friends was just puking n the floor, and Bridget needed to come handle this.

I finally gave up on trying to find my sister. I hated this party. I could just go over to Buck's and party with Dally, but it was cold out and I wouldn't be able to get a ride.  
Bridget didn't let me invite anyone from the gang to this party because of last time. That just made everything more boring. They knew a party was going on because all of them, except for Dally, were over at the Curtis's. I decided to go round them up and bring them over here. Bridget was nowhere to be found so what's the harm?

"Hey guys!" I said walking into the house.

"What? The party got boring?" Soda asked.

"No, I wanted to see if y'all wanted to come over to it."

I could tell all of them look at each other and think _about time_. Soon enough all of us were out the door. Darry didn't come because he had work in the morning and he didn't wanna fall asleep on the job. Understandable, but I wish he would have come. I'm surprised he let Pony come, though.

When we walked in, the party was still in full force. Two-Bit and Steve headed toward the drinks, Johnny and Pony went to the quietest spot they could find, and Soda stayed with me.

Right when Soda and I were about to start a conversation, some lady ran over to me.

"Are you Bridget's sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's a damn mess. Her friend is helping her but she keeps asking for you. She's in the back bedroom."

"Okay, thanks."

I headed to the back bedroom. Soda was right behind me. We walked in to one of my sister's friends trying to pick her up off the floor. Bridget was rambling on like a drunk lunatic, but then I realized that, right now, she was a drunk lunatic. Flashbacks of my mom started racing through my head. Bridget was finally off of the floor and waddling towards me.

"Having fun, sissy?" Her breath also brought flashbacks of my mom.

"Bridget, what's gotten into you?"

"Vodka. Lots and lots of vodka."

I couldn't stand drunk people. "You're acting like mom, Bridget, and you need to cut it out."

I turned around real quick after the sudden realization that I couldn't handle her right now. I needed to find Travis and fast. Right when I turned into his room, he was coming out of it with some girl.

"Travis, do you know that Bridget is totally wasted?"

"Yeah, I'll go try to help her." He moved to the side of the doorway to let the girl out. When she walked out, she kept her head down, but I recognized that auburn hair right off the bat. I didn't say anything to her because I didn't want to embarrass her, but when I saw Lori on Monday, I would definitely be talking to her.

Travis walked down the hall to the back room where Bridget was. I was right behind him and Soda was right behind me. Travis slightly moved my sister's friend to the side and picked up Bridget. He threw her on the bed and sent me to go get water.

When I was walking to the kitchen, I could hear Bridget talking and Travis trying to calm her down. I had never seen Bridget like this.

I was filling a cup with water when I heard the door swing open. The crash of the door and the wall made me jump and drop the cup. I looked at the door and it was some biker guy that looked ready to jump on someone. Soda tensed up, like everyone else in the room. He saw me and immediately headed towards me.

"Are you Scarlett?"

I glanced at a still tensed up Soda, then back to the guy, "Yes. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm Mark. Where's Bridget."

"I'll take you to her. Soda, will you get me a glass of water?"

Soda nodded and I started leading Mark down the hall. Bridget was still rambling on about her job to Travis. Mark looked at her and sighed. He introduced himself to Travis and asked if he could be alone with Bridget. Travis exited and closed the door.

"Where's dad?" I asked Travis.\

"Night shift."

Soda was heading down the hall with a beer in one hand and some water in the other. Travis took the water and took it to Bridget.

"I thought you didn't drink, Soda?"

"Oh, this is for you. Thought you might need it…"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Wanna go talk somewhere?"

My eyes turned from Soda to the closed door, then back to Soda. "Yeah, sure."

We sat outside on the porch. At first we were talking about work and school and then branched off into other things.

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

"He's at Buck's."

"Probably bangin' some broad.." Soda mumbled.

"What was that?"

"C'mon, it's Dally."

"So? We really like each other, Soda."

"Yeah, well… just don't get your hopes up."

"I know…"

"Wanna go back inside?"

"Not really, but sure."

We got up and walked inside. The party had definitely died down. Half of the people had passed out and the others were just conversing with people. The music was still going, but someone turned it down. The gang was all sitting at the dining room table playing solitaire.

Me and Soda watched the guys play when we all started to hear two voices yelling. Travis immediately appeared out of the hall and motioned for me to come over to him. The guys noticed I tensed up and Two-Bit and Steve walked to Travis with me.

Travis looked cautiously at Steve and Two-Bit, then looked at me. "Bridget is about to get the shit beat out of her from that guy Mark."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! I guess she said something he didn't like."

The four of us headed down the hall and opened the door Bridget was already getting a black eye and had a bruise shaped like a hand on her forearm. I had no idea what to do so I just started yelling.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!" Mark paid no attention to me and through her into a wall.

I ran to them, but Bridget had collapsed on the floor. She had a few bruises, but that was it. I started throwing punches at Mark as hard as I could with Steve trying to hold me back. Mark pushed me back and my head hit the corner of the nightstand.


	17. Chapter 16: What I Wouldn't Do

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or A Fine Frenzy's "What I Wouldn't Do". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 16: What I Wouldn't Do

_If we were children I would bake you a mud pie  
Warm and brown beneath the sun  
Never learned to climb a tree but I would try  
Just to show you what I'd done_

"Dally, she's up!"

"Where am I, Pony?"

Pony opened his mouth to speak but Dally stood directly in front of him.

"Hey, babe. You okay?"

"Dally, Pony, Where am I?"

"The hospital. Don't you remember last night?" Pony said while Dally ran a finger down my temple.

"Some guy threw you into a table, Scar."

Everything from last night flooded my mind. "Where's Bridget?"

"She's at work. She's fine. I mean, she's got some bruises, but she's fine."

"What about Travis?"

"School."

I realized it was a Monday. "Pony! Why aren't you at school! Darry's gonna kill you! Darry's gonna kill me!"

"It's lunch hour," Pony said casually.

"Two-Bit and Steve are here, too," Dally chimed in.

"Well, go get 'em."

"That bitch of a nurse won't let more than two people in."

I looked at Dally dumbfounded. "Since when have rules stopped you? Bring them in here."

"Fine."

Dally left and Pony started talking about a girl he met at the party. It was funny seeing him talk about a girl. Half way through his description, I realized that he was talking about my sister's friend, Jackie. Jackie was super nice, but she was the same age as my sister. I decided against telling Pony, because he probably would forget about her in a week or so.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally all entered in a straight line. Two-Bit had a bruised cheek bone and Steve had a bruised nose.

"What the hell happened to you to?"

"That guy, Mark! We went at him after he knocked you out, and, well… he won the fight," Steve answered.

Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, and I all talked while Dally kept quiet and played with my hair.

"Alright, well, we best be getting back to ol' Will Rogers. Let's go Pone," Two-bit said.

"Bye Scarlett!" they all said in unison as they filed out. I heard them out in the hall laughing and making jokes and smiled at the thought of what they could be laughing at.

"Hey Scar?"

"Yeah Dally?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Bridget's boyfriend, Mark."

"C'mon, Scarlett. I'm not stupid, you know…"

"Dal, what are you sayin'?"

"It was Travis, wasn't it?"

"No. No it wasn't, Dally."

"Sure."

"Dallas. It was Mark. Go ask anyone."

"Well, has Travis been hurting you?"

"No he hasn't. I think that was a one time thing, Dally. I really do."

"You'd tell me if he was, right."

"Of course."

We started to kiss when the door opened. I sat up and saw my dad. He looked like he felt super guilty about what had happened.

"Hey dad."

"Hi honey." He seemed fine until he realized that I was snuggled into Tulsa's biggest bad boy. After my dad realized that, he seemed downright awkward.. I unwrapped myself from Dally's arms and sat straight up and Dally propped himself up on his elbow.

My dad, unsure of what to say or do, stuck his hand out and Dally shook it. I could tell that both of them didn't know what to say so I decided to start talking.

"Dad, you remember Dally, right? Dallas Winston?"

"Of course. How could I forget him. How are you, son?"

"Pretty good. How about you, Mr. Tucker."

"I'm doing pretty good myself. Now, you're treating my daughter right, right?"

I could feel Dally's nervousness. "Yes, sir. She's a great kid," He said with a grin while nudging me.

"Don't think I don't know about your record, 'cause I do. It's quite a list, son."

"Dad, please. Why don't you interrogate my boyfriend another time?"

"Boyfriend? So y'all are 'official'", he said while making air quotes when he said official.

Dally took my hand and held it, "Yes, sir."

My dad nodded his head then sat down and asked how I was and stuff. He was on his lunch break, too. Soon enough he left and Dally let out huge sigh and pulled me back in his arms.

_If I were old, my dearest, you would be older  
But I would crawl upon your lap  
Wrap a blanket 'round our frail little shoulders__  
And I'd die happily like that  
_

"Hey, I gotta go babe."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta meet up with a guy from the Tiber Street Tigers. Johnny said he'd be here a little after one."

"Fine.. you aren't gonna get yourself killed or nothin' right?'

"Right. I love you."

"I love you too, Dally."

He kissed me, then got up and left.

_**(A/N):**_** So sorry for the slow update! I had major writer's block. Hopefully everyone's still interested. Btw, sorry if it seems like this story is going slow! It will get better in the next couple of chapters! **


	18. Chapter 17: How Far We've Come

_**Disclaimer: I do not own S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders" or Matcbox 20's "How Far We've Come". All rights go to them. Enjoy! Xx – K **_

Chapter 17: How Far We've Come

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

I had spent two days in the hospital before they let me go. Unfortunately, when Soda tried to come pick me up and take me home, they wouldn't let him because he wasn't family. And it wasn't visiting hours so he couldn't even see me. So I had to wait an additional two hours alone in the cold hospital room before my dad could pick me up.

My dad seemed really interested in Dally. He had known him from years back, but ever since they talked, my dad's been asking all sorts of question about him. It kind of made me feel bad because I didn't know over half the answers and I was his girlfriend.

My dad didn't want me to go back to school just yet so he let me skip for the rest of the week. It was only around one thirty, so a few of the guys wouldn't be around for another two hours. Darry was at work and I couldn't find Johnny or Dally. I figured since it was a Wednesday at one thirty, the DX wouldn't be so busy, so I decided to go see Soda.

"Hi, Soda!" I said entering the gas station.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?"

"Everyone's gone and I figured you'd be bored out of your mind, so I came to see you."

"Want a Pepsi or coke or somethin?"

"Got seven up?"

"Yeah, I'll get you one."

When he got up I grabbed the car magazine he was reading before I came. He came back and I nodded my thanks. We talked a little bit about cars and how the day had been. We stopped for a second and looked at me with sincerity in his eyes.

"I take it you haven't heard about Bridges?" he paused and took a breath, "And Dal?"

"No… who's Bridges?"

"The leader of the Tiber Street Tigers. Real tough guy."

"What about him? What about Dally?"

"Last night, they both got picked up by the fuzz. I'm not really sure why, but I think it's for some kind of public disturbance."

"How long he in for?"

"I don't know, he always gets out early for good behavior."

Soda opened his mouth to say something, but Steve walked in with Pony on his heels."

"Hey, guys. Hear anything about Dallas?" I asked, ignoring Soda rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, actually," Steve said. "I ran into Shepard and apparently they were threatening River King guys, and Bridges pulled out a gun and shot one of 'em in the foot. The guy tattled on 'em."

"What's Dal doing with Will anyway?" Pony inquired quietly.

"How the hell should I know, kid?" Steve replied.

Soda shot Steve a glare and Steve slouched. What was Dally doing with Will? I started thinking about how after that day at the hospital, Dallas didn't come visit. And he did say something about the Tiber Street Tigers.

"Hey, Scarlett?"

I looked up from my feet to Pony.

"Yeah, Pony?"

"Tell me more about that Jackie girl."

"She's a little old, ain't she?"

"She told me she was eighteen. I think she likes me."

"Well, she's real nice. I don't know her all that well, but I know she's not taken."

"Is that the one you were talking about that day at the hospital?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. She's really pretty," he said sheepishly, "She even gave me her number."

"Well have you called her?" Soda piped in.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm thirteen! What would she went with me?"

"Try it, Pony. Take her out."

"Go to the Dingo, that's the best place for a date around here," Soda suggested.

"What? Just one on one? Gee, I don't know guys. What will we talk about?"

"What if me and Dally go with you?" I said. Pony turned a little pink. "C'mon, if you're blowing it, I'll kick you under the table to signal for you to shut up," I added with a small smile.

"Dally would just embarrass me," Pony said looking away. He was right. I knew Dally would just tease him.

"Don't worry about him. C'mon, Pony, stop being a wuss and call her!" I said motioning to the phone.

"Call her. Call her. Call her…" Steve and Soda were chanting steadily.

"Okay, okay."

He pulled the scrap of paper Jackie had written her number on out of his back pocket. The phone call went successfully and the double date was set for Friday night, even though the Dingo would be packed.

I just hoped Dallas would be out by then.

The DX got busy, so Pony and I decided to leave. As we walked home, he just talked about how he was worried for Friday. It was cute at first, but then got annoying. I was thankful that we got to my house soon after it started annoying me.

I walked up the steps to the porch and found Bridget smoking on the bench we had outside.

"What's this about Jackie dating that little Curtis boy? Jackie's better off with Darry…"

"I really don't know. He seems to like her though."

Friday could not come fast enough. Dally got out on Thursday. He didn't seem too happy about the idea of being on a double date with Pony, but I finally convinced him to just come.

Dallas took Buck's car and picked up me, than Pony, than Jackie. He wasn't thrilled with being everyone's taxi, but he just got over it. Dally seemed really antsy and nervous. Every time I said something to him though, he played it off and denied it.

When we got there, Pony and Dally went to go get food while me and Jackie got a table. I looked over at Dally and Pony standing in line and I imagined Dally giving him a man to man talk about dating and girls, but I doubt he was.

"So, you like Pony?" I asked Jackie since the silence we were sitting in was becoming awkward.

"He's a sweet kid," she pursed he lips and folded her hands and looked at me seriously, "can I admit something though?"

"Shoot."

"I'm sorta trying to get to Darry through him. I remember him from high school, and he sure seemed like a great guy, but I didn't see him at the party, but I knew Pony was his brother, so I started chatting him up. Please don't think awful of me."

It was hard not to. Ponyboy was the last person who should be used. I should've known something was up.

"How come you didn't chat up Soda?" Soda seemed like he would take being used better than Ponyboy. Especially used to get to Darry, considering Pony's feeling towards Darry.

"Well, at the party, I thought you were with Soda."

"Oh, well, I'm with Dally," I said hooking my thumb towards him.

"Well, I know that now," She chuckled.

We saw the boys heading to our table armed with fries and burgers. I felt for Pony, because he seemed to really like this girl. She sure put up a good act. Pony believed it one hundred percent. Jackie and Pony were talking about some book, so I turned to Dally.

"Where've you been?"

"Oh you know. Here and there."

"You've been there a lot. You know, you scared me when you got hauled in. What were you doin?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweetie," he said right before he leaned in to kiss me. The corner of my eye caught Ponyboy looking and getting a little red.

"Shit.." he muttered breaking away from the kiss. I followed his gaze to the door and saw a big guy walking in. Pony looked at the door too, then back to Dally. "What's Will Bridges doin' all the way over here?"

"Looking for them," he answered, pointing to two hoods sitting at a table.

Will started shouting a string of curse words at the two hoods, then made eye contact with Dally.

"Fuck, I gotta go Scar."

"What? I haven't seen you at all! I'll come with you." It sounded better in my head, it really did. I expected Dally to give me a "yeah right" kind of look and I sure as hell got it.

"No, no, no. Stay here."

"Dallas, I'm coming with."

"Fine, but hurry. Shit's about to hit the fan."

"Should we leave?" Pony asked, seriously worried.

"Might as well join this field trip, too. C'mon, we'll go out the front entrance."

We all got up and followed Dally. I reached his hand, but he just yanked it away. Right before we got close to the door, one of the hoods pulled a gun. Will ran towards us, well, mainly Dally.

"Hey, you got my back?" Will asked Dally. Dally looked back at the three of us.

"Not tonight, Bridges."

"You son of a bitch!" Will forgot about the bullet with his name on it and lunged at Dally.

"Get out!" Dally yelled at the three of us.

Right when the three of us started moving, it was too late. The trigger had already been pulled.

_I started running but there's nowhere to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_**(A/N): **_**I am so sorry. I can't even remember the last time I updated. This is a long chapter to make up for it, but I'm just sorry to leave you all hanging. I feel like I let you all down. On a better note, it's spring break so I'll try to update a lot because there's nothing stopping me. On another note, I love you for still following the story. If you have any questions about the story, just message me! And if you have predictions about the story or just ever need to talk, just message me! I love talking to you guys! Again, so sorry for not updating!**


End file.
